Discontented Dreams
by ElectraGoob
Summary: A King paces awaiting the birth of his daughter, Princess Zelda. Little did he know that he would be separated from her by a curse no one could lift. Or could someone lift it? Rated T for language and sugestive themes LxZ THIS IS NOW A SLIGHT CROSSOVER!
1. And she found favor in his eyes

Hey everyone,  
I am starting a new story.  
Don't worry, I promise "When Worlds Collide" will be continued as well. I've hit quite a few snags plot-wise so bear with me... I promise it will be continued with CHRISTMAS Vacation. (Pardon the enfases... and bad spelling)  
On a lighter note I decided to put some of te BEST books and lines from books into my favorite fairy tale EVER...  
*Bleep* *Bleep*  
No, I'm not cusing, but I do want someone to be able to find out what story it is sometime in the first couple chapters... it will become quite obvious quite soon... so look out.

* * *

High in a castle beyond Death Mountain a great storm raged dark and dreary. A man paced back and forth, wringing his hands bitterly. As he paced his mind raced with thoughts of vengeance and anger. He stopped before his window looking down upon the rest of the land. A war has just ended between this land and a neighboring land. A peace was formed from it, much to this man's disapproval.

"Now is the winter of our discontent  
Made glorious summer by the son of Harkinian;  
And all the clouds that lowered upon their house  
In the deep bosom of the ocean buried.  
Now are their brows bound with victorious wreaths;  
Their bruised arms hung up for monuments;  
Their stern alarums changed to merry meetings,  
Their dreadful marches to delightful measures.  
Grim-visaged war hath smooth'd his wrinkled front;  
And now, instead of mounting barded steeds  
To fright the souls of fearful adversaries,  
He capers nimbly in a lady's chamber  
To the lascivious pleasing of a lute.  
But I, that am not shaped for sportive tricks,  
Nor made to court an amorous looking-glass;  
I, that am rudely stamp'd, and want love's majesty  
To strut before a wanton ambling nymph;  
I, that am curtail'd of this fair proportion,  
Cheated of feature by dissembling nature,  
Cursed by the goddesses for my practice sent  
Into this breathing world, scarce half made up,  
And that so lamely and unfashionable  
That dogs bark at me as I halt by them;  
Why, I, in this weak piping time of peace,  
Have no delight to pass away the time,  
Unless to spy my shadow in the sun  
And descant on mine own deformity:  
And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover,  
To entertain these fair well-spoken days,  
I am determined to prove a villain  
And hate the idle pleasures of these days.  
Plots have I laid, inductions dangerous,  
By drunken prophecies, libels and dreams,  
To send the kings' descendants both into ruin  
For the sake of the other into death, they crawl  
And if King Harkinian be as true and just  
As I am subtle, false and treacherous,  
This day should that King of Termina closely be mew'd up,  
About a prophecy, which says that 'G'  
Of Harkinian's people the murderer shall be.  
Dive, thoughts, down to my soul: for that day  
Shall come too soon."

In the tenth year of King Aang and Queen Katara's reign over the land of Hyrule the couple was blest with a gift from the goddesses. They were given a son. In honor of the goddesses who blest them with such a marvelous gift, they named him Fiero which means "precious gift." As he grew older his parents were pleased to see him become a most gracious and kind man. They knew deep within their hearts that he would become a good king indeed.

One day as the king and queen and company sat in the throne room as a scop related the great battles with the dark wizard Ganon. As the tale finished a herald walked in and bowed low to the dignitaries.

"Good King and Queen," he said when he was given permission to stand, "Young Prince Fiero has made an inquiry for your sake for an audience with their majesties in private. He wishes for your good graces to look upon his request with much consideration.  
King Aang looked to his wife and smiled, "Oh course we shall see him," he said beaming, "Send him in at once!"

The herald bowed and left the room. In a few moments the door opened once more and half of a figure entered. He stopped in the entrance and spoke to someone nearby. He soon finished entering the room and made his way to the grand thrones. He knelt before the throne and bowed his head respectfully.

"My gracious King and Queen," he said, looking up at his parents.

"My royal son," The king said nodding.

Fiero took in a deep breath and began, "As you know I have come of age to be married."

"Yes, my son," the Queen said with a gentle smile.

"And," he continued, "I have been presented with many wonderful maidens for a future bride, Ladies of great report, Princesses of other lands, and other such nobles."

"This is true my son," the king said intrigued.

"But, as noble and fair as each lady is," he took another deep breath, "none has caught my eye as a future wife."

The King and Queen were taken aback by this.

"Yet one maiden has caught mine eye definitely. I know she is a lady of good report and noble potential…"

"But," the Queen prompted.

"But," The Prince continued, "She is a maid in our palace. She is not of noble birth, but humble, and she is not of any noble blood."

The Queen looked to the King and smiled sweetly, "My son and noble Prince, I know your judgment in character is good and your loyalties lie with Hyrule. You wish only what is best for your people."

Fiero held his breath.

"That is why I wish to meet this young maiden and see if she will be able to handle the responsibility as Queen. Send her in as soon as possible."

Fiero seemed to jump at her words. He bowed once more.

"Great and gracious Queen, She who is blest among many nations, know now that the maiden you are about to meet is worthy of the crown not because of blood, but because of character. Please, be soft with her for I do love her."

Queen Katara closed her eyes and thought of her own circumstances no more than thirty years before. She was pleased to hear her son say he loved this maiden.

Fiero left quickly. He opened the door and leaned out of it for a moment. He looked back to his parents who motioned for him to continue. He nodded and went through the door. In a few moments he opened he door once more and led a dark haired girl down to the thrones. She kept her head down and her hair fell over her face. When he stopped she curtsied daintily. When she looked up once more her eyes met immediately with the Queen's. As the Queen descended from the throne their eyes remained fixed upon one another, the maiden's royal green eyes to the Queen's loyal blue. They seemed to mirror one another indefinitely.

Katara looked upon the maiden for a few moments. The maid never moved.

"What is your name my dear?"

The maid raised an eyebrow slightly, "El-Elphaba, your majesty."

The Queen nodded kindly and turned to the King.

The King stood and stretched his hand for her to take.

"My situation is not far from your own, my son. For your father was a commoner as well. I know that this maiden will be a fine Queen. You have our approval, Fiero."

They were married that spring.

* * *

For those of you who hav no idea what Mr. I'm-the-bad-guy-in-the-mountain said... let me summarise:

"War is over, peace is present in Hyrule and the surrounding countries... Damn it. All these people are happy now and getting it on with the ladies while I can't hol down a girlfriend for a day because I'm so damn ugly. Alright, fine... I'll be the villain then. I'll kill the decendant of King Harkinian of Hyrule and blame it on the people of Termina and their king -G-aiden. BUt no one is to know until I say so."

I like having Aang/Katara & Fiero/Elphaba in this story. I was tempted to make it a musical. ;)

There isn't much for plot with this but bear with me. It's coming.


	2. For unto us a child is born

After receiving a very rude review about having non Zelda characters in my Zelda story I've decided to change the status of my story from a regular story to that of a crossover. If you agree of disagree please let me know.  
This was all for the sake of seeing a ittle background to the King and Queen and their children that wedon't see in the book or movie. Yes, it was a movie. After reading this chapter it should be obvious.  
On a lighter note, there aren't any soliloquies in this chapter... So I shouldn't have to explain them ^^ Oh but they are sooooo good! :D

So Fiyero and Elphaba have been married, I have simplified Fiyero's name to Fiero for the sake of my sanity and went with Elphaba's nickname Elphie for the bulk of the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Time never stops. It flows no matter how much you wish to change that fact. The seasons change, new things are born, old things die. And that is what happens. The old King and Queen died and a new King and Queen were crowned. Fiero and Elphaba were crowned as King and Queen of Hyrule. They ruled a world at peace. The people loved the Queen and honored her as though she were truly royal. She adapted quickly and fell in love with her country. But one thing was a problem. She could not have a child. Alas for fifteen years the couple tried to have children but to no avail.

"Fiero, my love, I fear I shall never produce an heir," Elphie said one evening at supper.

"No, love, you must not give up hope that the goddesses will bless you. Have faith."

Elphie placed her tea on the table gently, "We are growing old; I fear we shall never have a child."

Fiero stood up and walked to his wife's side. He knelt by her and held both her hands delicately. "I do not need an heir to be happy; I only need you by my side."

It took much strength for her not to cry out, "But I want you to have a child. I want to give you something after all you have done for me."

"Elphie," he said stroking her dark hair, "You are with me today, that is all you need give me for me to be happy. I love you and everything you do. Don't ever forget that."

Elphie smiled weakly back at him. She knew that they would not have much time to produce and heir, but they had to try.

The next Autumn Elphie was on the birthing bed in monstrous pain.

"I will never ask such pains upon myself ever again!" She cried as doctors rushed around her. The King awaited outside nervously. Her screams could be heard down every corridor of the palace. Some said they could hear her from the stables outside as well. It is said afterward that no one knew such foul language could be spoken out of a throat as beautiful as the Queen's.

After hours of pain and quite vulgar language the Queen was allowed to rest and the child was prepared to be presented to the King and the people of the land. As the King paced the floor on his millionth loop a nurse hurried out of the room with a small bundle.

"Well," The King asked.

"She will be fine," the nurse nodded, "Meet your little Princess, my King."

The King reached for the little child and took her in his arms. The little face was pale and beautiful. He smiled at her and walked to the nearby balcony.

"Welcome to our world, my daughter," he said softly, "and welcome to your kingdom Princess Zelda."

The crowed cheered for the new child. It was decided that there be a celebration in honor of the long awaited Princess. Nobles from all around come to honor her. They brought gifts and trinkets and gold and jewels. But through all this merriment, the King and Queen had to make a serious decision. The little Princess would have to marry a noble. They had to keep the blood line of the family as royal as possible. There was no way out of it. The King and Queen agreed. The neighboring land of Termina had a fine young Prince within its noble line only two years her senior. He was a fine boy indeed and his father the King Gaiden was close friends with King Fiero. They had spoken many times of how they could join their lands by marriage if Fiero had a daughter. Upon the fifth day of the celebration King Gaiden and his son arrived in Hyrule. The King pushed his son toward the little cradle where the child looked down upon his future bride. He looked into the cradle with a silly grin on his face.

"Go on son, give her the necklace," his father prompted.

The little boy nodded and pulled a necklace out of a little box in his hands. It was a little round pendant with a single diamond in the middle. The diamond connected to the edge of the circle with curved metal. Upon first glance it meant nothing. But the diamond in the center was an heirloom to the royal family of Termina. This gift would forever bind the lives of both royals forever. The celebrations continued for another two days. Upon the final day of celebrations, the great Oracles of Hyrule were to bestow gifts upon the cherished little Princess.

The Oracle of Seasons, Din by name, came to the cradle first. "Dearest little Princess, I wish to give you the gift of strength."

The Oracle of Creatures, Farore by name, came second. "Sweet Princess, I will give you the gift of beauty."

The Oracle of Ages, Naryu by name, came last. "Darling Princess, my gift shall be-"

The doors of the hall flew open wide and a burst of cold air rushed into every heart present. A dark figure rose up out of a dark fire. His amber eyes scanned the room menacingly.

"Well well well. It seems that you are having quite the party. I love parties. Shame you forgot to send me an invitation."

Din was growing angry, "You weren't wanted anyway."

The figure glared at the Oracle. "It seems you have forgotten that I am willing to be kind as well, little oracle," he responded coolly.

"Your gifts aren't wanted either," Din responded flatly.

"Well, I seem to have struck a sour chord with some of the company here… I supp-"

"Some," Din interrupted, "You pompous windbag, we are all offended by you even thinking that we wanted you here, now leave and take your dark magic elsewhere."

The dark man turned back once more, "Very well."

"Y-you're not offended by this, your Excellency?" the Queen asked honestly.

The man looked upon the Queen kindly, "Of course not, Highness. In fact-"

Din whispered in the Queen's ear, "My Queen I fear we shall all regret this day, Ganondorf is an evil man."

"If the incompetent oaf is done speaking nonsense I would like to bestow a gift upon the little Princess as well."

"Oh," Farore said standing before the cradle, "please no, your gifts, though given in the kindest of mindset at the time, never come about to be for the subject's best interests in the end, please spare this little one any heartache!"

"Please," Naryu agreed.

"Hush," Ganondorf called out, "It is true that this little one will grow to be strong, and beautiful, and brave as well, but… before the sun sets on her 18th Birthday, she shall involve herself in deadly battle, be shot in the side by a poisoned arrow, and DIE!"

"NO!" Queen Elphie rushed to the cradle and held her cursed daughter close.

Ganondorf laughed evilly at the sobbing Queen.

"And a new era shall reign over all the land of Hyrule. Beware ye nations surrounding this blessed nation, for in 17 years she shall go to war. And with the only heir gone, I as the new King shall sit on that very throne." As Ganondorf turned to leave he stopped. "There is a way out of this, you know. If she be given to me as my Queen, I shall spare her life. Your choice, life or death."

"Guards, wait no longer, seize him; take him away!"

It was too late, Ganondorf was already gone.

Elphie sat upon her throne with the child sleeping in her arms, she wept bitterly for the life that was destined to be lost.

Din and Farore looked at Naryu pleadingly, "You still have your gift," Farore whispered, "use it to save her life."

Naryu took a deep breath and walked up to the sobbing queen.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Fiero asked hopelessly.

"I cannot take the curse away from her," Elphie cried out in pain for her daughter, "but, I can keep her from dying."

The King and Queen looked to her with a small glint of hope in their eyes.

"Place the child in the cradle," Naryu walked over to the cradle, "Oh great goddesses give me the wisdom to bless this child and free her from her terrible fate."

Naryu looked at the sleeping child and took a deep breath.

_Here goes everything._

"Dearest child, indeed you shall go to war on your eighteenth birthday, and be shot by the poisoned arrow, but there is still hope, for you shall not die, but rather fall into a deep sleep. You shall remain in that state until true love's first kiss awakens thee."

There was silence for a very long time.

* * *

So... Do you know what story this is?

I love the story and I just couldn't help it...

Richard III... Hamlet... _AND_ Sleeping Beauty? A little abitious? Heck YES!

Please keep your rude comments to yourself or you shall be reprimanded publically *cough* Hater *cough* You have to understand that this is a Fanfition... hence the website it is posted on... and if you do not like the story, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! Ask around, ElectraGoob has a nasty temper and she will tear you apart if you push her too far... DON'T TRY IT! "My bad side is as bad as my pleasant side is pleasant. Don't push me in that direction."

Rant over.

I am revising the next chapter a little so it may be a while (and with final exams coming up it may be a while.)

P.S. for those of you interested in When Worlds Collide,

The next chapter will be coming up soon, I promise. I was lucky to get this story up and running fully. I've been waiting on this one for months literally. Give me TWO weeks, tops! IT WILL COME!

Once again, thank you.


	3. A Funeral, A Wedding, and a Prince

Da-da-da-da! Here it is, part three entitled... I'm not sure right now... Anyway, there is another soliloquy in this chapter and I will explain it in the end so bear with me... All will be well eventually... Haha.

* * *

After the festivities Fiero did not want to take any chances for his daughter's death. He ordered all arrows in the royal arson be burned. That very night a large bon fire arose from the courtyard. The Oracles stood in the easternmost tower overlooking the fire.

"Oooh," Din grumbled wringing her hands as she paced, "I think we should go off to that pompous old bat's castle and pop him one right in the nose."

"You know that that will not solve any of our problems," Naryu chided.

"I'm glad that the goddesses made him ugly for what he does. He deserves to look as ugly as he does, pig faced ninny mugin' rat."

Farore sighed. "You know that there is nothing you will be able to really do to him. He'd kill you before you got anywhere near him."

"Thank you, Farore," Naryu said annoyed.

"I'm just sayin' that if she wants to help, she needs to get Zelda out of harm's way until after her 18th birthday. That way she will never need to go to war."

"But what if she does go to war?" Naryu asked flatly.

"Well," Farore racked her brain, "we could stay with her keeping her away from war for 18 years."

"That is the dumbest idea I ever heard. We can't keep her out of war, she's a princess. Wars are always part of being a royal of any kind," Din shot back at Farore.

"Well we can't exactly not make her a princess now, can we?" Farore said sticking her tongue out.

Naryu had been listening half heartedly for the bulk of the argument until Farore said something that caught her attention.

"That's it!" she said jumping up quickly, "We'll," she pulled the girls in closer and whispered.

"No way," Din protested, "There is no way in all of Hyrule I'm gonna let that happen."

"Aww, c'mon Din," Farore pleaded, "You wouldn't even have to do anything, just stand around and watch."

"No way," she repeated, "It's too dangerous, what if he finds out we-"

She was shushed by the other two.

"He won't know because we won't be the one's doing it," Naryu explained.

Din looked back at her with an eyebrow cocked, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I know a few girls who live in an old cottage that would love to take her in, and mum's the word for all of them," Naryu said with a twinkle in her eye.

Din rolled her eyes, there was no winning this argument anyway, "As long as I do the cooking and no cleaning, I'm okay with it."

The other two Oracles giggled excitedly.

So it was with heavy hearts the King and Queen allowed their only child be taken from them in the night. All of Hyrule mourned her disappearance.

Over the years the people grew restless. They knew only that the Princess' life was at stake until she was 18 but nothing more. In terms of war, peace was all there was in Hyrule.

But treacherous words were being whispered in the land of Termina. Some words were even shouted in the streets of Clocktown on occasion. The King and Queen of Termina, the parents of the boy promised to Princess Zelda, were soon to be the victims of some cruel fate. Just before the young prince's 19th birthday a tragedy occurred. The servants found their king dead in his orchard. King Gaiden's brother, the Lord Dragmire, mourned with his sister-in-law. The young prince mourned greatly for his father's passing. The prince could not help but feel as if some foul play was happening on the part of his uncle. This was solidified by the fact that not more than two months after his father's death and funeral, his mother remarried. To make matters worse, she married his uncle. The prince was outraged.

Upon the new king's coronation he wished to present the new royal family.

"Come my kind cousin, you are now my son and my closest kin," he said waving toward the young prince who stood off in the shadows blending into the darkness in his mourning cloak.

He scowled to the man, "A little more than kin and less than kind," he murmured.

His uncle laughed to the court, not hearing the remark from his nephew, now son. "Come my son, take these clothes of mourning off and join the celebration. Your mother and I are happy, the king was a good man, you must be happy once more for the poor man is out of the misery he had while here."

The prince rolled his eyes and looked to his "father." He stepped toward the celebrating couple frowning to his mother.

"My noble son," his mother said taking his hand, "Do not mourn for the passing of your father. He is at peace now. Be happy, this is a new age for Termina. Do not sulk in the darkness with your clothes of mourning. Join the celebration."

He sighed and forced a smile to his mother, "I cannot disappoint you dear lady."

His mother smiled and took her husband's hand.

The prince waited until everyone finally left the room. Once all were gone he looked up to the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He had had enough.

"Oh that too too sullied flesh would melt  
Thaw and resolve itself into a dew!  
Or that the Everlasting had not fix'd  
His canon 'gainst self-slaughter! O God! God!  
How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable,  
Seem to me all the uses of this world!  
Fie on't! ah fie! 'tis an unweeded garden,  
That grows to seed; things rank and gross in nature  
Possess it merely. That it should come to this!  
But two months dead: nay, not so much, not two:  
So excellent a king; that was, to this,  
Hyperion to a satyr; so loving to my mother  
That he might not beteem the winds of heaven  
Visit her face too roughly. Heaven and earth!  
Must I remember? why, she would hang on him,  
As if increase of appetite had grown  
By what it fed on: and yet, within a month-  
Let me not think on't-Frailty, thy name is woman!-  
A little month, or ere those shoes were old  
With which she follow'd my poor father's body,  
Like Niobe, all tears:-why she, even she-  
O, God! a beast, that wants discourse of reason,  
Would have mourn'd longer-married with my uncle,  
My father's brother, but no more like my father  
Than I to Hercules: within a month:  
Ere yet the salt of most unrighteous tears  
Had left the flushing in her galled eyes,  
She married. O, most wicked speed, to post  
With such dexterity to incestuous sheets!  
It is not nor it cannot come to good:  
But break, my heart; for I must hold my tongue."

He threw his hands in the air and let his breath escape him. He dropped to his knees and placed his head in his hands. After a few moments he stood and walked to the stables. A ride on his horse and perhaps some time in the woods would do him good.

Perhaps even going for a ride outside the boarders of Termina would be good.

* * *

So our new player, the prince of Termina has faced great tragedy. (I've based him off of the character Hamlet.) No, I won't make him MAD...

Anyway, I will now explain the big long speech...  
Our Prince wishes that he could kill himself without fear of damnation from the gods. He no longer finds joy in the world around him. No more than to months after King Gaiden's death the Queen marries again, and to his uncle no less. He's pissed. He is mad at his mother nd uncle for what they did. He is mad especially at his mother for turning her back on the man that loved her so very much. But our Prince can do nothing about because of his position in the state. To point out the fault would bring ruin to his entire family.

yikes... Well, there's more to come. Keep reading my firends... AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. A Meeting, Threat, and Explaniation

Here's chapter 4

I like htis chapter because my two main characters finally meet (officially) :)  
NO big speeches here.

* * *

Chapter 4  
A Meeting, A threat, and Explanation

To the West of Hyrule Field and North of Ordon there is a forest. Within that forest are many secrets. If you had a lifetime and a half I could tell you the stories of the secrets in this forest, the tales of great monsters and heroic men and fair maidens tied to this forest. But I have a short time so I can only tell you of one. Within this forest there is a small cottage. Within the cottage were three Oracles and a maiden.

Ah! For she was a fun-loving girl at heart, this maiden! A laughing, teasing, disobeying, giggling, bubbly, loved little maid! Sweet and lovely as cakes, whom every man wanted to find favor with; loud and light hearted, and friendly as a happy puppy. The purity within her strengthened her beautiful face, brightened her gentle smile, softened her complexion; shone in her hair, made her eyes sparkle, her kind lips pink; and rang out melodiously in her wonderful voice. A chocolate waterfall fell down her back, and about her shoulders, and her regal brow. She brought her own shining light continuously around her; she lit the cottage on summer nights; and kept it warm during the winter holiday. She was a wonderful sight to look at even when she did not try. When she did try, she was the most lovely girl in all of Hyrule. She wore a necklace every day. If you asked her she would not be able to tell you where she got it. But she wore it none the less. She answered to the name Polina. She always liked her name. But she felt that it was not the name that fit her.

But her beauty was not what she was known for. She loved to go out and see how far she can push herself physically. She could take anything down single handed, much to two of her guardians' fear.

"Polina dearest, can you please not go out and hurt these poor trees and animals?"

"Oh Farore, you worry too much," Polina said with a grin, "Besides, I don't hurt the trees and animals any more than the wind." Polina cartwheeled over to a nearby tree. "I only beat on them, I never once pierce it. And the animals," she pet a nearby dog, "I only fight the ones I know can hurt me." She smiled to her guardian.

"Alright," Naryu said walking up behind Farore, "You can go out and have some fun, but you know the rules."

Polina smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "No talking to strangers," she giggled.

Din dropped down from her seat in a nearby tree, "It's one thing to repeat the line; it's another to follow it. If I find out that you've been talking to anyone I'll tan your little behind-"

"Din!" Polina cried, "I am 17 going on 18 now. I think that I can obey a simple rule as that! On top of that, there is no one to talk to in these woods anyway. Everyone in the village is scared of this place."

Din grinned; she knew that she was right.

"Now off with you, be home by sunset," Naryu said waving the girl away.

"Be careful!" Farore called to the little child running off with a walking stick in her hand.

"You baby me too much," Polina called back.

Farore sighed as their little princess raced off into the woods all by herself.

"I can't help but think that it was a bad idea to have Din go out with Zelda every day. Now she's obsessed with fighting," Naryu said rubbing her temples.

"Would you much rather have her going after some of those boys in Ordon? My goodness I much rather have her fighting everything she saw," Din said shaking her head.

Farore rushed the others in, "You know that she stays back and listens to us sometimes, that's how she found out about her birthday present last year!"

The others just laughed and rushed in the cottage.

"But seriously Din," Naryu continued as the ladies began their usual chores, "think of the curse. If she were uninterested in war, then we would not have to worry about any of this."

Din sighed and nodded, "I'm still glad it's not a boy she's going out to meet every day."

"I much rather a boy than going out and practicing her fighting," Farore said pulling some cleaning supplies out from a hidden closet.

"Oh let it go will you," Din said grabbing a few bowls out from the cupboard.

Naryu sighed again and started sweeping the kitchen floor. They had a lot of work to do and they might as well not do it arguing.

Polina ran to a clearing in the forest. She instantly began stretching her arms and legs. She loved fighting and pushing herself as far as she could. She spun and attacked the tree behind her letting out a little scream as she hit it. She laughed at every foolish mistake and she was soon wrestling with no one in particular. She took her staff and pole vaulted to a tree and kicked a thick branch. She both screamed in joy and fear when the branch broke off when she hit it. She fell on her side and got up and examined the tree.

She smiled wildly to herself but still felt some remorse for breaking the tree.

"I'm sorry dear tree, I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise that I will never ever try to hit you again. Farore would be furious if I told her that I hurt you and I hope YOU don't tell her. She comes out to talk to you guys sometimes and I know that's how she found out that I fight with you guys sometimes."

A young horseback rider heard the sound of a tree falling. The sound of the forest was relaxing for him. After what he had just been through was more than enough for him. He stopped altogether when he heard a sound he had never heard before in the forest. Perhaps it was normal to the forest. He had never gone this deep into the forest before. It was a beautiful sound. The sound of a voice, a human voice was talking.

"She found out that I fight with you guys sometimes," the voice said laughing.

He made his way through the trees and bushes trying to find the source of the voice. He stopped and strained when the voice suddenly stopped.

He then heard the sounds of swinging and hitting and grunting. He followed the sound all the while pushing branches away from his face. He soon was met with a beautiful sight. He saw the most beautiful girl in the world. To make it even better, she was obviously skilled in fighting. He liked that in a person's character.

She pulled out a cheap sword from the bushes and began to swing it with more skill than, in his opinion, many great soldiers. He followed her movements carefully and pulled his sword out quietly. He moved slowly to where she was. As soon as she was close enough to him he lunged at her.

She screamed and began to fight him with all she had. The whole time she yelled at him wildly.

"You jerk, how dare you jump out at me like that!"

"Hey, I," he never finished a sentence.

"I bet you were the one I could feel watching me. I knew it was you all along. I hope you enjoyed your last meal because I am going to kill you."

"That's a little cruel," he retorted.

"It's not cruel," she said still swinging wildly and skillfully at him, "It's only fair that you die for scaring me like that!"

"How is that fair?"

"I do not need to justify the ways of a woman to you," she took her chance and tried to take his left leg off.

"You're good," he said blocking another attempt at his head.

"I know," she replied quickly swinging once more for his arm.

"But I know something you don't," he said smiling.

"And what would that be?"  
"I'm better than you."

As soon as he said that he disarmed her and she fell to the ground. She looked up at him with wide eyes and struggled to stand back up. He pointed the tip of his sword to her neck.

"Checkmate," he said smiling.

She looked to the stranger with a scowl, "You'll regret killing me. I have friends in high places here. Kill me and face the wrath of the Oracles."

The man pulled the sword away from her neck and knelt beside her, "You're pretty important aren't you."

She ignored the jab and stood quickly. She wasted no time in grabbing her sword and running into the darkness of the forest.

_I am not allowed to talk to strangers and they don't get any more strange or annoying than him._

She could hear him calling out to her and she quickly swung into a nearby tree. She climbed up to the thickest part and watched and listened.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought it would be fun to have a little sparing match with you. Please come back."

_In your dreams, Jean._

"Come on, I don't mean you any harm. I just…"

_Keep talking jerk. Maybe I will come out, oh wait… no I won't._

"I need a friend to talk to…"

Polina's eyes opened wide, could he really just be looking for someone to talk to?

"A lot has been happening in my life and I just want someone to talk it out with. And you look like someone who would have a lot of wisdom to help me."

As she heard him say those words her right hand began to burn wildly. She rubbed it absent mindedly.

The man sat at the bottom of the tree she was hiding in. She looked down on him.

"I guess I scared her off."

She held perfectly still, watching, waiting, hoping he would not look up at her; she had nowhere else to go.

"I might as well talk to the trees," he said looking around him.

He cleared his throat and began.

"My name is Link and I have a lot of issues to begin things."

Polina watched and listened quietly.

"My mom and dad had a happy marriage. But I suspect foul play… in my father's sudden death."

Polina put a hand over her mouth, the very though was more than she could bear.

"Now, not even two months after my father's death my mother remarried." He laughed to himself half-heartedly, "To my uncle no less."

Polina's heart dropped, it was so sad.

"Now he thinks he can make me love him, that jerk. I don't know what to do. I want to just…"

Polina waited in anticipation.

"… kill him."

Her eyes opened wide.

"I just hate him so much for what he did. I wish that he could just leave me and my mother alone. I'm mad at my mother too for being so fickle. I just need someone to talk to sometimes, let out my anger and then have a little sympathy toward me."

Polina leaned up against the tree quietly; she looked out to the other trees for a while. She nearly fell out of the tree when she heard the voice start again; the only thing that kept her in the tree was two hands on her shoulders.

"Woah there, I'd hate to be the reason you broke your neck," he smiled at her.

"How'd you know I was up here?"

"I could just feel it," he said with a smile.

She sighed and looked him in the face, "Okay, I'm sorry."

He blinked at her.

"I'm sorry that I lashed out at you like I did. I just," she looked around her, "wasn't expecting anyone to be watching me."

"And that's where I need to apologize," he smiled to her, "I shouldn't have done that to you."

Polina smiled slightly, "It was pretty funny."

He smiled back at her, "Yes, it was."

They laughed for a moment until Polina grabbed her shoulder. Link had not let go of her shoulders yet. Her right hand touched his left hand. There was a sudden surge of energy through their veins. He let go and she leaned back against the tree.

"That was-"

"Weird."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Polina smiled, "So your name is Link?"

"Yes," he smiled back, "what's yours?"

"Po—" she began, "Oh, I'm not allowed to—"

She jumped from the tree and ran away quickly. She was followed closely by Link.

"Wait, where can I find you? What is your name?"

"Oh I can't I can't!"

"You can't what?" He was following closely to her.

"I- I just can't tell you!"

She ran in circles for a while until he tired out, but her never tired. She was getting tired herself.

"Please," he grabbed her on the arm, "I'm begging you, tell me."

Polina looked at him, his eyes were pleading. After everything she had heard that day her heart was about to break.

"I- I live in a little cottage near the center of the forest. But you can't go there until my guardians are gone."

"When do they leave?"

"Never, at least, not without me they don't."

"Can I see you again here?"

Polina looked at him; she wanted to see him again. And she knew he wanted to see her again.

After looking around for a few moments she came to a decision. "I will meet you here again tomorrow, mid-morning."

He smiled at her. His smile was soul-piercing. "Thank you." He let her arm go and started to walk away. She watched him go for a few moments. He turned suddenly.

"What is your name?"

"P-P- oh I simply cannot tell you. My guardians will have my head if they find out I've talked to you and I just cannot have them find out that I've told you my name!"

"I'd never tell!"

"You're not the one I'm worried about."

Link stopped and stared at her.

Y-you don't want to know," she said turning, "Tomorrow, mid-morning," she reminded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Polina smiled to herself and walked away slowly, "Good-bye Link."

"Good-bye, my Princess."

Her heart fluttered with his words.

* * *

Zelink YAY!

SO Link has met Polina (who is really Zelda) and they like each other. But what about this man who has married Link's mom? He's a jerk and Link knows it. But what can he do?


	5. A Sickness

Aww, "My Princess" forshadowing at its finest! So Polina has just had the bes day of her life!  
Will it be ruined forever by the Oracles?

* * *

Chapter 5  
A sickness

Naryu wrung her hands nervously.

"You worry too much," Din said throwing a grape at Farore.

"At least we care," Farore threw it back at her.

"Oh, don't start a silly argument like that," Naryu said looking out the window for the millionth time.

"She'll be back soon," Din comforted, "It's only a few minutes after sunset. She will be home soon."

Farore got up and started straightening the room.

Din started getting ingredients out and started baking something.

Naryu got her sewing out and began to knit who knows what.

After a few minutes everyone noticed what was happening.

"Well look at us," Naryu said throwing her knitting down, "acting like a bunch of worried old bats. You'd think we were eighty and waiting for the children to arrive with their children the way we're acting."

Din looked up from the batter, "Technically we're well over eighty. In all my years," she shook her spoon at Naryu, "I've never been so hung up over a mortal!"

Farore wiped up the batter that fell to the floor, "We've never met anyone like Polina before."

"Oh," Naryu cried putting her head in her hands.

"Why Naryu," Din asked.

"What is the matter?" Farore finished.

"She'll be turning 18 soon," Naryu began.

Din and Farore looked to each other.

"She's right," Farore agreed.

Din nodded solemnly.

"She'll have to be told sometime," Naryu said at last.

"How much do we tell her?" Din asked.

"What do you mean?" Farore asked.

"I mean," she said pouring the batter into the pan, "that we need to tell her that she's a-"

Din stopped when Naryu put her finger to her lips.

They all ran to the window and looked out, nothing.

They shut the windows.

"Make sure the door is locked," Farore warned.

They met in the middle of the room.

"We have to tell her that she's a," Din repeated quietly, "A princess."

"Well of course we do," Farore agreed, "But what do you mean by how much we tell her"

"I mean the curse," she whispered angrily, "do we tell her about the curse?"  
The Oracles looked to one another for a while.

They all jumped when they heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice just outside.

"Farore, Din, Naryu?"

"Oh goddesses, it's Polina!" Farore said jumping up.

They all opened the windows and unlocked the door.

"Oh goodness it's cold out," Polina said rubbing her arms as she walked in.

"It would have been warmer if you had been home by sundown," Naryu chided.

"I know, I know, I'm late and I'm sorry. It's just," Polina stared at the wall in a dream.

"What? What happened?" Din urged.

Farore looked at Polina seriously.

"I can't tell what's gotten into her," she said to the other two.

Naryu felt her forehead, "She's warm."

"She does look quite pale," Din agreed.

"Oh, I'm not sick," Polina argued.

"It doesn't matter," Farore said pulling Polina behind her, "You need to get to bed and stay there for a while."

"Din, get her some vegetable soup," Naryu called behind Polina.

"How long do you expect me to stay in bed?" Polina asked.

"Until your better, same as always," Farore said pushing Polina's door open.

"Well I knew that, I was asking if you really thought that I was going to actually stay in bed considering the fact that I'm not sick and I know it."

Farore covered Polina up and felt her head, "You look so dazed and faint. I, being the Oracle of living creatures, should know what is real and what is not real. You are ill."

Polina scowled.

"Don't give me that, I will not have you being sick."

Din walked in and placed a tray with a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Thank you," Polina said quietly.

Naryu waved for Din and Farore to come to her in the hall.

"Good night Polina," Naryu said closing the door behind them.

"G'night."

Once the three Oracles were back in the kitchen Naryu closed the door quickly.

"What is it, Naryu?" Din asked sitting on the counter crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we have to help Polina," Farore agreed.

"Polina has a very special illness," Naryu said sitting at the table.

"What is it?" Din asked getting off the counter and sitting at the table with Naryu and Farore.

"She's," Naryu looked around cautiously, "Love-sick."

The other two looked at each other in shock, "Love sick?" Din asked.

"Are you sure?" Farore asked.

"I'm sure. I've never seen someone this love sick before."

Din banged her fist on the table, "I have been hoping that she hasn't going out in the forest by herself to see some… boy!"

Farore smiled to herself.

"Don't smile," Din stood up almost yelling.

"Shhh," Naryu chided, "at least she hasn't been going out signing up for war."

The room grew silent.

"Ladies," Din started, she was still very angry, "You do realize what this means?"

"We have to baby-proof the cottage," Farore joked.

"Don't even," Din started, "This means," she said getting back to the subject, "that Polina has disobeyed us. She not only talked to a stranger, she has fallen in love with him."

More silence.

"How can we trust her? We can tell her not to go to war, but she might, and we have no way of knowing!"

"I know when you look at it like that it seems like she has jeopardized her life, but," Farore could not find any words to say.

"What do you suggest? We cannot ban her from seeing him ever again, that's just cruel," Naryu said after a few moments in deep thought.

"And if we told her she couldn't see him, she'd hate us," Din noted.

"And that just would be terrible," Farore summed up.

"But," Naryu added after a long silence, "She HAS been promised."

"She's right," Farore said to Din.

"I guess we can stop her from going off alone into the forest until that day and then tell her. Her fate that is," Naryu stated.

Din drummed her fingers in the table, "How tragic for the poor girl."

"If only we went with her," Farore mourned.

Naryu crossed her arms solemnly, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak about what is passed."

"Oh, but there is one thing from her past that we need to speak about," Din stated.

"What?" Farore asked.

"Do we tell her about," she got down closer to the others, "You know, the a-r-r-o-w?"

"I don't see why not," Farore said quietly.

"I do," Naryu said, "She will want to confront this man and end it."

Farore let out a sigh, "She does like to solve problems by getting to the very source of it."

"Yeah it'll be her," Din stopped short after she realized what she was about to say.

"Sleep," Naryu said quietly.

"Sleep," Din repeated.

The next morning the three Oracles got up early and prepared the day the same as always. Polina came down not long after dawn with a yawn. None of the Oracles said anything about her "illness" from the night before. She sat down and ate her breakfast. In a few moments she was up from the table and getting her chores done. She got water from the well and watered the flowers. All the while Farore was watching her out of the corner of her eye. By mid-morning all Polina's chores were done.

"I'm done with my chores; I'll be going into the forest to practice!" Polina called from the front door.

"Oh, Polina dear, I'll go with you and help you," Din said grabbing hers and Polina's capes.

"Oh no, Din I don't need you to go with me. I'll just be running around all over the place, you'll never know where I am."

Din smiled, she wasn't about to get out of it that easy, "Oh no dear, it's not a bother at all, I'm just as quick and energized as you are."

Polina frowned, "Don't you have chores to do here? I wouldn't want you to fall behind just because you wanted to come and watch me train."

"I think I am old enough to take the consequences for my choices, my dear."

"But," Polina started.

"Not another word, let's go."

Polina put on her cape and followed slowly behind Din.

They reached the clearing and Polina looked around nervously. She scanned the ground around them and then the trees.

_He must not be here yet._

Polina wandered the clearing a little while to see if he was coming from any direction. She was stopped when Din smacked her in the back with her walking stick.

"Are you planning of training or wandering?"

Polina picked up her own walking stick and faced her foe, and the match began.

The sounds of sparing could be heard from a long distance away. The traveler stopped and listened. He could tell that there was a second person there. He made his way silently to the clearing. He saw her, beautiful as ever with another beautiful maiden. A friend perhaps?

Polina sensed it again, someone watching her. She knew it was him.

"I think you raised me better than that, Din," she said obviously.

"How do you mean, my dear?"

"I can fight so much better than what you're letting me do. Can't you at least challenge me?"

"Be careful what you wish for."

He got the hint.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't stay and watch.

After a while of watching the two sparring he left, no need to stay and watch if you can't fight too.

Din and Polina sat down to rest.

"Din," Polina asked.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever felt like you had a destiny? A destiny greater than what you ever imagined before?"

"Like?"

"Like, being someone special, or having a fate that is too strange or even magnificent than you could ever imagine?"

"Why do you ask?"

Polina pulled her knees up to her chin, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I've been having the strangest dreams."

Din crossed her legs and looked at her, "How so?"

"Well, I'm standing here in the forest. Then all of the sudden I'm not in the forest anymore. I'm in this large building. There are people all around me, bowing. Then I'm in this other great building, there are people there I've never seen before, but I know them and am happy that they're there. Then I'm on this field. There is dust flying up everywhere. I see men all around me. They're," she paused, "they're either dead or dying."

Din shifted positions uneasily.

"And," Polina continued, "I am very angry, I don't know why, I just am. I feel hurt and… betrayed and… sad. Then I feel this sharp pain in my side. Then everything goes black. I then open my eyes and see a face staring at me. He's wearing a crown. My face feels wet, I think it's because he was crying. I can't see his face clearly, it's only a blur. But he's there. Then the vision comes into focus, it's my room. I wake up."

Din stood up and dusted off her clothes, "Well I don't think it's anything to get all worked up about."

"But Din, I've had this dream for years," Polina said standing.

Din crossed her arms, "It's nothing. You are going to be perfectly happy for the rest of your life, no need to be thinking about things like that."

"But," Polina stopped.

"I think we should be heading back to the cottage for some lunch."

"They called me Zelda," she whispered to herself.

Back at the cottage the three ladies all busied themselves in the kitchen preparing for lunch. Polina fumbled around in her room for a while. The rest of the day went by very slowly for her. By nightfall Polina had almost gone mad. She pretended to be asleep until the Oracles were asleep for sure. She quietly opened her window and climbed down to the ground. She silently made her way to the clearing. She sat by a tree and looked up at the sky.

* * *

She snuck out... she freaking snuck out!

The next chapter is more focused on the happenings of Termina and with Link... background... ghosts... Love... Hate... and Horatio Cane with his famous sunglasses! Woo Hoo!


	6. Oh that this too sulied flesh would melt

After writing this I thought it would be longer than this... oh well. Here is some background on what exactly is going on in Termina. The first act of Hamlet in 2,000+ words! I love the play and plot is A-mazing! The language gets pretty flowery because Link is now in the world of prim and proper-ness... not in the forest with a pretty nymph who, for all he knows, is uneducated. So give me some slack with he next chapters which are more slang-y

* * *

Chapter 6  
Revenge, Murder, Ghosts, and Love

Back in Termina more ill winds blew. The guards of the castle sat by the gate whispering to one another.

"Have you seen it, Bernardo?" One asked the other.

"Aye, with mine own two eyes," Bernardo replied quietly.

"How long did it remain?" the first asked once more.

"Nigh 'till sunrise. The path is the same," Bernardo pointed to the statues beyond the path to the gate, "it travels from the statues on to the gate. It then turns to the left, its right toward the castle, the place where the King and Queen took walks together to be specific."

"It was clad?" another soldier asked.

"O, yes, in full armor from brow to foot."

"Perhaps the rumors of war are about to become true," the first noted.

"Hark," Bernard said holding his arm up to the other two men, "A figure approaches, much the same as the figure of the nights before."

"Could it be he?" the second asked.

"Perhaps, Horatio, on your mark. He comes closer."

"Prepare you weapons lads," Horatio said standing by the large pillar making half the gate.

"An apparition cannot be affected by the weapons of man," Bernard hissed.

"It approaches at a faster pace than the times before," the third moaned.

"Godspeed my good men," the figure called out.

"Hark, who be thou, my Lord?" Bernardo called out.

"Why it is I, Link," the figure called out from the darkness.

"My Lord," the three exclaimed.

"My friends, good evening," Link took Bernardo's hand and shook it happily, "Good evening, Bernardo, my friend," he turned to the third, "Ah, Marcellus, good man, I trust all is well?"

"Aye, merry, my Lord."

"As it should be," Link said grinning, "And my dear friend Horatio. What brings you to the gates?"

"A tale of the strangest sort, my Lord."

"Is there a tale of any other kind? Merry, tell me of this tale," Link said sitting at the fire.

"My Lord," Horatio began, "it has been a continual sighting, night after night, of an apparition."

"A ghost; my friend?" Link asked amazed.

"Indeed, of the strangest sort," Horatio added.

"Does it come in a certain shape?" Link mused.

"The same every night," Bernardo chimed in.

"Of what?" Link asked.

"Nay, my Lord," Horatio said leaning close to the young prince, "of whom."

"Whom?" Link rubbed his chin, "whom… Whom… WHOM! Whom might this apparition take the form of?"

"Thy father, King Gaiden himself," Horatio whispered to Link.

"My father," Link whispered in return.

"Aye, from the statues yonder," Bernardo said pointing, "to the path thy father walked on so many happy occasions with his wife, your mother, and many times with thee."

"My father," Link whispered to himself.

"Aye, thy father," Horatio said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Said he any words to you?" he asked at last.

"Nay, he only wanders the gardens," Bernardo mused, "he disappears upon the cock's crow."

Link stood suddenly, "I must meet him. Did he show any contempt for the household of the King of Termina?"

"He came in full armor," Bernardo pointed out.

"Something is rotten in the country of Termina, my Lord," Marcellus added.

"Indeed," Link said nodding, "I too suspect foul play among so merry a peoples in my own household."

Their musings were cut short when the flourish of trumpets resounded through the courtyard.

"My Lord," Horatio said pulling Link aside, "What hath the King taken reason to bring such attention to the castle?"

"Most wanton a passion to make merry in his halls and bring my mother, dearest queen down to his level of profane enjoyments of life. He has defiled the holy bosom of so fair a lady as our queen. Mark," Link said turning away from the castle, "upon my life, what is this?"

The air had become difficult to withstand and a heavy fog rolled silently over the ground.

"My Lord," Bernardo said pulling Link away from the darkness, "I advise thee to find safety from the horrors of the gardens."

"I will take note of thy concern, I shall remain."

"My Lord," all three men cried out in protest.

All speaking ceased when a figure began to walk slowly toward the gate.

"Alas," Link whispered eyes wide, "it is my father."

"My Lord," Horatio said pulling Link back, "What if it be no more than a demon on a mission to take thee to the darkness of hell?"

"I must know for sure," Link said looking to his friend. He took a step closer to the figure, "How now spirit? Whither wander you?"

The apparition said nothing.

The men continued to watch the figure travel toward them.

"Be thou friend or foe? Speak, that we may find thee rest!" Link cried to the figure.

The spirit raised an arm to Link.

"It beckons me go," Link said excitedly.

"My Lord," Horatio said taking a cautious step forward, "You may be walking into your death!"

"I must know if he be my father! I will follow!"

"My Lord," Bernardo called out desperately.

"Lead on Spirit!"

Before anything could be done Link disappeared into the darkness.

Into the darkness Link wandered. He raced after the spirit desperate to know. He soon came upon the royal graveyard. Link walked cautiously toward the tomb the spirit rested by.

"How now spirit?" Link asked once more, breathlessly, "Whither wander you?"

"I am come," the spirit responded.

"As whom?"

"Your father," he returned.

"Why?"

"To have you avenge my murder."

All Link's musings and suspicions became near fact in a second.

"By whom, tell me the villain's name and I swear it shall be done!"

"My brother."

Link's heart dropped.

"He stole into my orchard whilst I slept, dreaming of my loving wife. In an instant he poured a vile poison into mine ear, most painful of deaths."

"Had I but known; had I realized sooner! Cursed! Cursed be the foul ground tread upon by my mother, once noble lady; and goddess damned man, my uncle. May the goddesses deal justly with him?"

"Indeed," the Spirit noted, "through thy deeds will the wrongs of this world be purged clean."

"Father," Link said falling to his knees, "I am the instrument of the goddesses. Let thy will be done with my fate."

"My son," the spirit said turning toward a nearby tree, "the love of thy mother was fickle, but do not bring her harm. Her conscience is enough for her. But do not turn away from thy love. Be wary not to become engrossed in thy revenge you do not take advantage of the love available to thee now." The Spirit plucked a flower from the tree's branch, "Just as a flower needs the sun, water, and proper food to grow healthy, you too must have food, sleep, and love to grow healthy. Without these, the body cannot survive. Heed my warning. Do not forget thy heart and thou wilt survive as victor over thy enemies."

"My father," Link whispered nodding. As he lifted his head once more to his father the cock sounded its call to morning.

"Swear thy loyalty to me," the Spirit said disappearing.

"My Lord?" Link asked.

"Swear upon thy sword, thy loyalty," the voice called about the graveyard.

"To thy revenge?" Link asked once more.

"Swear," the voice roared to Link, causing the ground about him to quake and break.

"I do humbly swear it," Link said falling to his knees.

"Never forget thy love," the voice whispered before fading into what little night remained.

Link sat with sword trust into the ground and three fingers upon his heart as a sign of his promise to his father, "I do humbly swear it," he whispered once more.

Link stood and looked at the sunrise, "I shall find revenge. I will prove my uncle, damned man, to be a killer and send him to his death by my hand. I will also never forget nor abandon my love." Link's mind wandered to the maid he met in the forest the day before.

"I shall meet her again. Soon," he said smiling to himself. He walked back to the castle slowly. Preparing his plot of finding out the truth of his uncle.

By mid-morning he was more than ready to meet the maid, his Princess, once again. He made his way through the forest to where he first met her. When he saw his Princess with her guardian he left only to return that night. He found her sitting next to a tree looking up to the sky.

"I thought you would come back here tonight."

Polina stood up and looked around desperately.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face the person.

"Woah, it's okay, I don't bite," even in the darkness his smile shone.

"I hoped you would get my hint that she was my guardian."

"She is very young, why is she your guardian?"

"Oh," Polina mused while walking, "I was abandoned when I was a baby and she and her two, fellow Oracles, took me in and are raising me until I'm 18, or so they say."

"Well, do you know what you will do once you're 18?"

"Go out and see the world beyond this forest."

"Be careful what you wish for," Link smiled to her, "I've seen the world, it's nothing to be excited about. There are threats of war where I'm from and your kingdom is bugging out over your Princess."

"Princess?"

"Yeah, you live in Hyrule, the king, King Fiero and Queen Elphaba, have a daughter, I don't know her name, but she went missing not long after she was born. There is a rumor that she will be coming back soon, on her 18th birthday."

"I'm turning 18 soon!"

Link laughed, "Congratulations, but she is in danger until she returns."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"That's why she disappeared."

"What was the danger?"

"I don't know. But, to be honest, I don't really care about that right now. There are plenty of rumors flying through my kingdom, Termina, which is not too far from here."

"What are the rumors?"

"That the King of my land did something very bad."

"Did he really do something," Polina lifted two fingers on each hand, "'bad'."

"Well, it depends on who you ask. If you ask the Prince, he believes that the King has done something absolutely evil. He," Link paused, "stole the crown from his brother."

Link sat down by a tree. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Polina sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry that your king is so bad. I wish I could help."

"I wouldn't want you to help; it's a very bloody world out there. The Prince may have to go to war with the King. I don't want you anywhere near battle."

"Just because you beat me in a simple sparing match you won't let me fight?"

"No," Link said sitting up and putting his arms around her, "because I don't want you to get hurt. I like you too much to let that happen."

Polina placed her arms around his back she buried her head in his shoulder. She was told by Naryu not to give her first kiss away to anyone, ever! She was already betraying their trust; she didn't want to make it worse.

_Could he be the one?_

* * *

Tada... Shakeaspeare as rewritten by ElectraGoob... imagine what my papers are going to look like now... yeesh.  
Coming up...  
Polina and the Oracles bring us back to the general plot of Sleeping Beauty.  
Link has his first official confrontation with his Uncle.  
A monkey-wrench is thrown into the mix.  
Secrets are told.

Stay tuned!  
We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.


	7. Happy Birthday

We are going to have a little bit of time jumping now. It's the day of Polina's birthday and Link is going to spend the day with her. Or will an unexpected party member ruin the whol day?

P.S. I promised this to SpazAttack last chapter so I say better late then never.

*throws sparkles in the air and sounds an air horn*  
THANK YOU SPAZ! YOU ARE THE BEST!  
*Link and Zelda give Spaz a giant trophy and Link gives Spaz a kiss*  
Link: You are awesome!  
Zelda: Thank you fr being awesome  
Midna: *pops out of trophy* Don't ever change!

* * *

Her mind raced all that next day. Her heart raced even faster for the next few weeks.

It was nearly Autumn; Polina's birthday would be coming up very soon. She was becoming very excited, along with the Oracles. Polina had only seen Link a few times over the long summer. But as soon as she turned 18 she would be free to go and see him every day. Though she would have to be careful, the threats of war were more and more imminent. The threat was so intense that there were armies being built up on either side. Though she never told either Link or her guardians, her dreams were getting more frequent and more vivid. She was sure that she was being called Zelda. She was sure that she was going to die, or become famous, or meet someone who would cry over her. The facts were all so messy. She didn't even know what to make of it.

The day of her birthday had come. She woke up early and got her chores done quickly. She then sat in the kitchen and waited for anything to happen.

The three Oracles walked in chattering excitedly over something.

"Well good morning ladies," Polina said with a smile as they walked in.

"Oh my goodness," Farore said holding her heart, "You scared me."

Polina laughed, "So what are we talking about?"

"Nothing," Din replied quickly.

"Oh really?" Polina said with a smile.

"Yes, really," Farore said crossing her arms.

"Then I can listen," Polina smiled even bigger.

"Oh, goodness no," Naryu said grabbing Polina's arm.

"You need to go and," Farore looked all around the room.

"And," Naryu repeated.

"Pick some berries," Din said quickly.

The other two looked at her questioningly.

Din shrugged.

"Pick berries?" Polina asked.

"Ye-es," Naryu said grabbing a basket.

"And take your time," Farore said opening the door.

"But don't—"

"Talk to strangers," Polina finished Din's sentence.

"It's one thing to repeat; another to do."

Polina nodded and went out the door, she leaned back in and grabbed her cape and shut the door, "Bye-bye ladies."

"Good-bye Polina," Naryu returned.

As soon as the door was shut the ladies began to scramble about the house.

"Oh Naryu," Farore said excitedly, "this is it, this is the day!"

"Yes," Naryu nodded, "it seems like it was just last night we were running through the forest with our precious little package."

"Now she will be returning to her parents and the life she should have had," Din said cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

"As a princess," Farore said quietly as she started straightening the room.

"No longer our little Polina," Naryu said as she sewed a boarder onto a dress.

"Our feisty, strong willed, maddening, wonderful, Polina," Din said stirring the batter.

"And we will have to tell her," Farore said with wide eyes.

"Do you have the gift ready Naryu?" Din asked after wiping a tear from her eye.

"Just finishing the final touches," Naryu said holding up the dress.

"Oh Naryu it's beautiful!"

"She'll love it!"

"Do you really think so?" Naryu said holding the dress up.

"She has grown up so much," Din said rubbing her face.

"I love the design at the bottom of the dress!" Farore said bending down to see closer.

"I thought it would be a nice addition to the dress."

"Oh it's lovely."

"She'll look so beautiful."

"Is the cake ready to be baked yet, Din?"

"Oh it will be in a moment. Is the room ready to be decorated?"

"Give me a moment!"

"Oh this will be the best 18th birthday that anyone has ever seen!"

The little group began to giggle excitedly.

Polina wandered the forest for a few minutes. She swung the basket absentmindedly. She picked a few berries every so often. She sighed and sat next to a small stream.

"Not much longer now and I'll be able to see Link whenever I want," she giggled.

She put her feet in the stream and kicked the water.

"I don't know," she said after a few moments, "maybe I could spend the rest of my life with him."

She sighed once more, "and he doesn't even know my name."

She began to hum a little tune and watched the clouds rolling by. "la, la la, lalala, la la, hehe," she laughed, "Here tonight, in the air so clear."

She stood up and began to dance to her own little symphony, "Is a love that will always be near!"

She spun around and made her way to the clearing as always, "Love so warm, keeps you safe from harm, and never pull you away!"

Her voice echoed in the empty forest, but it wasn't as empty as she thought.

Link returned home after seeing his princess. His uncle met him in the stables.

"Good evening, Link," he said heartily.

"Hmph," Link responded.

"Epona ran for a long time today, I'll have her washed."

"She doesn't need washed Uncle Dragmire, I didn't run much today."

"Then what on earth did you do today?"  
"I saw someone."

"A lady friend?"

"That's none of your business, UNCLE Dragmire."

"You do realize that you are betrothed."

"I don't need YOU to tell me that."

"I hear that you are going to go to battle soon. I hope it is in my favor," he laughed and slapped Link in the back.

"I fight for the correct side, UNCLE Dragmire."

"Well, I'm glad that you aren't too interested in that Hylian Princess," Dragmire said changing the subject again.

"And why do you say that," Link said walking into the large hallway to the throne room.

"Because," Dragmire said with a grin, "I have received the most wonderful request from a very beautiful young lady. I think you would like her."

"I don't—" Link stopped short when they entered the throne room.

"Link, I'd like you to meet the Princess Midna. She is from a whole different world from our own. But she has heard of you and your greatness, she wishes to have your hand in marriage."

A tall woman stood up. Her orange hair fell about her neck and was tied in front of her. She wore a blue and black dress and cape. To sum it all up, she was beautiful.

"Hello," she said blushing slightly.

"Greetings Princess Midna," Link said bowing, "I am very… honored that you would like to meet me."

He stopped when he felt a hand pull his face up. His eyes were met with beautiful red eyes.

"You have very strong eyes," Midna said smiling, "And you have a strong soul, a very powerful characteristic of a King, a king of both Termina and the Twilight Realm."

"Thank you," Link said standing.

"How precious," Link's mother said walking up behind Midna, "I hoped you would like each other so well."

Link smiled sweetly, "I will retire now."

"Don't you want to show the Princess around your kingdom, my son?"  
"Oh I would love to," Midna said grabbing Link's arm.

"I'd rather—" he never finished his sentence for he was being dragged out of the throne room by an over-excited Princess.

At the end of the day Link fell in his bed exhausted.

"The entire kingdom… she ran me through the entire kingdom."

Link rolled over and looked at the calendar on the wall.

"I'll be leaving for a hunting trip in two days. Then I'll go see my Princess on her birthday and take her with me back here. I'll have to do something about Midna. Man, she's crazy."

The day of her birthday arrived. Link was about to leave for the forest when he heard a familiar, and unwanted voice.

"Oh Link, are you going out for a ride? I would love to come along! Get a horse ready for me," she ordered a stable hand.

"I would much rather ride ALONE," Link said swinging onto Epona.

"Too late," Midna said swinging onto her own horse, "Where to?"

Link pushed Epona on ahead, "I don't know."

Polina continued to dance and sing her song and laugh.

"Not bad for not knowing the tune and making up the words on the spot," she laughed to no one in-particular.

She stopped when she heard the sound of horses in the distance.

She heard more then one horse, which was confusing.

_Perhaps he has a second horse for me?_

Her heart leapt when she saw Link's face. In an instant her heart sank when she saw a face she never saw before.

Link smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Link," Polina waved to him.

"Hey," he waved back.

The horses slowed to a stop. Polina nodded to the other figure, "How do you do?"

She smirked to Polina, "Very well thank you. Link, please tell me we did not come all this way to see some," she leaned over and whispered in his ear just loud enough so Polina could hear, "peasant."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Polina said with arms crossed.

Link got off his horse and walked over to Polina and gave her a hug. Polina buried her head in his chest. He turned her slightly and put his hand on the side of her face so he could whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, she wouldn't leave me alone."

Polina let go of Link and smiled, "its okay."

"What do you suggest?" Link asked with a smile.

Polina held both of Link's hands in her own, "You owe me a pretty awesome birthday," she said with a wink.

"Shall I take you on a ride?"

Polina smiled and cocked her head slowly, "I think that'll do."

They turned to see a very irritated Princess with arms crossed and foot tapping. "This is not very fun. Link," she grabbed his arm, "honey, take me somewhere fun! I want to," she looked around quickly, "climb a mountain or see all the towns here. Anything, I hate this spooky forest."

Polina walked over to Epona and swung on quickly, "Most people are my dear; I wouldn't blame you for being scared. I've lived here all my life, I can protect us."

"I don't think you are in any position to speak to me in that manner," she walked to her own horse and put a foot in the stirrup, "Link, help me up."

Link helped her up and got on Epona behind Polina.

"Well," Polina said getting herself positioned comfortably in the saddle, "considering the fact that your lives lie in my hands until we are out of the haunted forest, I don't think so."

"Well," Link said grabbing the reigns under Polina's arms. "I'm going to treat my best friend to the best birthday she's ever had."

Polina began to blush; it was either out of frustration for being called his best friend or because he inched closer to her than he usually did on their horseback rides.

The day was wonderful, apart from the constant whining from Princess Midna.

At the end of their ride Link rode back to the clearing. Link let Polina off the horse.

"Good day, my Princess," he whispered.

"Good day, Link," she whispered back.

"Hey you," Midna yelled, "I must know your name, I think it only fit that you tell the Prince and myself what your name is."

Polina's eyes grew wide and Link closed his eyes tightly, "P-prince? You're a prince?"

"Of course he is," Midna said riding up behind Link, "Why else would I be here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you would put the pieces of the puzzle together eventually," Link said smiling remorsefully.

Polina just stared at him.

_He's a prince? How in the world am I supposed to win him now? I know that marriage into the royal family from peasantry has been practiced here for the past few decades, but it is looked down upon now. I could never_-

"Polina," Link said holding her hand, "I'm sorry, but I must take Princess Midna back to Termina. I am so sorry I never told you, but I didn't want my royalty to ruin our relationship." Link ran his hand through her hair slowly, "forgive me?"

Polina squeezed his other hand, "Yes, I forgive you."

"I'm not leaving until I'm told your name."

"It's," she held her breath for a moment, "I can't tell you."

Polina let go of Link and ran as fast as she could into the darkness.

"So," Midna said putting her riding gloves on, "you love her?"  
Link said nothing; he simply motioned for Epona to go home. Midna smirked and followed.

_That's what I thought._

So There you have it. Midna threw a monkey-wrench into the plot.  
I apologize now... Midna does not fare well in this story... Justt so you know I love Midna to death and would never wish something likethis upon her. But it fits in the plot and I don't feel like changing it any time soon...

I'm sorry! She just makes a really good Ophelia :'(


	8. A Method to His Madness

What a good birthday :) So now Polina is going to return to the Oracles... what will happen?

Heads up: We will be leaving Polina for a while... a very LONG while... as in a few chapters long...

* * *

Chapter 8  
A Method to His Madness

They rode back to Termina in silence. Polina reached the cottage happy, but unsatisfied. She wanted to have more time with Link, time alone.

She knocked on the door of the cottage, "Naryu, Din, Farore, I have the berries. Let me in?"

She heard a cacophony of sounds from inside then the sound of feet on the way to the door. It opened slowly revealing Farore's face only.

"May I come in?" Polina asked smiling, "It's nearly lunchtime."

Farore smiled and opened the door to let her in, "Welcome home."

Polina walked in and found a marvelous sight. The whole house was decorated with colorful decorations and there was a cake on a table next to the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"Oh dear," she said putting both hands on her face, "You have been holding out on me for every other birthday!"

"Well this is a very special one and we wanted it to be the best one ever," Naryu said putting a hand on Polina's shoulder.

"Oh I'm only turning 18," Polina said running her fingers over the dress carefully.

"Oh, but it's so much more than that," Farore said leading Polina to another chair.

"More? Well how much more can there be?" Polina questioned.

"It is more than you could have ever imagined," Din said sitting next to her.

Polina grinned excitedly.

Her smile faded when she saw the Oracles frowning to each other.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really," Farore answered as she cut some cake for Polina.

"Well," she said taking a bite from her cake, "tell me."

"Din will tell you everything," Naryu said taking her seat next to Farore.

Polina set her food down and prepared herself for anything.

"Polina," Din began, "You know of the history of Hyrule. You know of the Kings and Queens that ruled this land. You also know of the princess born to the current king and queen, right?"

"I know more about her than you give me credit for. I know that she disappeared not long after she was born and will return soon on her 18th birthday. She was in some sort of danger until then. I just don't know why."

"That's where I come in," Din responded, "The Princess was indeed sent away from the kingdom, for her own protection. And she will be returning tonight for her 18th birthday. You," she paused, "will be returning for your 18th birthday."

Polina's eyes opened wide, "I'll be- I'm the… But…"

"I know this is a lot for you to hear in one day but," Farore began.

"You are Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Naryu finished.

That name rang in her ears.

"How can that be," Polina put her hands on her head.

"You must came with us to Hyrule Castletown," Din said putting a hand on her shoulder, "and return home."

Polina stood up and held her shoulders, "What else haven't you told me?"

The Oracles looked at each other sadly Naryu took a deep breath, "You're engaged to be married."

Polina started crying, "To whom?" she asked through the sobs.

"A prince from another country," Farore said.

Polina looked at them with tear-filled eyes, "What's his name?"

Din wiped a tear from her eye, "We don't know; we just know that you are betrothed. But you must prepare to go with us to the castle."

Back in Termina Link and Midna arrived at the stables near lunch.

"Link," Midna said after a moment too long of silence.

"Yes, highness," Link said turning to her and helping her off her horse.

"Thank you," she nodded, "I have a confession to make."

Link stared at her for a few moments, "Speak my dear lady."

Midna took a deep breath, "Thy Uncle, the King sent for me."

"Don't speak in riddles my dear, whatever it is you have to say just say it."

"My Lord, I was sent after you to woo you into cutting off you ties to the Princess of Hyrule. I was sent to spy on your mysterious meetings in the forest and to save you from scorn if anyone found out. Your Uncle is very worried for you."

Upon hearing those words he threw his riding gloves to the ground and grabbed Midna arm violently, "Haha, so the old incestuous, adulterous beast who wooed my mother into her grave with the witchcraft of his tongue is trying to do the same to me with thy beauty and words of honey. Fie, fie upon it! May the goddesses curse him greatly for this wrong! Dear lady," Link said dragging her through the halls.

"My Lord," she responded frightened.

"I do not express anger toward you, no No May it never be! Alas, my soul and my mind have left me and all that is left is a body in want of ridding this world of the vagabond we now call King! I have lost all sense! I am mad, MAD I tell you!" Link began to laugh a haunting laugh that shook Midna to her core.

"My Lord," she said nearly bursting into tears, "heaven help him! He has gone mad!"

Link dragged Midna into the dining hall where the King and Queen were awaiting their return.

"My noble son," the Queen said rising. She stopped when he saw the anger in Link's eyes and the fear in Midna's, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Release the Princess!" The King commanded.

"Very well," Link said throwing Midna to the ground.

"Oh," Midna said as she was helped up by the Queen, "Your Highness, the Prince has gone mad! Look in his eyes, they are not his own."

Link stood staring at the King, who returned the gaze.

"My noble son," The King said quietly.

"Ah! And there's the rub! I am NOT thy son. Nor am I thy nephew! Link is gone! Fie, fie upon it! He has left us all! I remain; you, vagabond, adulterous murderer!"

"Here now," the King said taking a step toward Link.

"Fie!" he yelled pulling out his sword, "Thou art not fit for the crown! Thou art the embodiment of the devils of hell, Hell I tell you! Beware my blade for with it I shall purge this land of the vagrant killer who now wears the crown!"

"Prince Link!"

"He no longer resides here!"

"Oh, heaven help him! He has gone mad!"

"Oh Prince Link," the Queen said rushing upon him and grabbing his arm, "You are upset that I married to soon. Along with the suddenness of Princess Midna's arrival. Please, my noble son; and my closest ally; speak to me; and me alone in my chambers."

Link said nothing. He only pointed his sword at the King.

"Link, listen to me," the Queen pleaded.

"Thou hast been spared," Link said putting his sword away at last, "think upon that."

The two walked away to the Queen's chambers leaving Midna and the King alone.

Midna sat in a chair and began to weep bitterly.

"My dear lady and noble Princess," the King said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I do fear that he has gone quite mad indeed."

Midna continued to weep.

"I shall call upon thy Prime Minister, Zant to go and listen to what Link has to say to his mother. It would be best if you remain here for a while. I apologize for the pain he put you through."

Midna lifted her eyes to the King, "My heart aches, for I do love him."

The King nodded in understanding, "You must do whatever it takes to win him. Anyone whom you wish to find favor with is worth a fight."

And with his words still resounding in the room, he left. Leaving Midna to contemplate what he said.

* * *

The Queen (who will get a name soon) has taken Link to her closet (also known as her bedroom)

Also, Polina, who is now Zelda, has been told her true identity. But what about Link? Will she ever see him again?

Link's part is not over yet... There's another murder... and a play :D keep reading!


	9. The Play's the Thing

What is going to happen?  
I could tell you... but I don't wana XP

* * *

Chapter 9  
The Play's The Thing

Link and the Queen entered her chamber. Link sat down and crossed his arms. Likewise, the Queen sat next to him.

"My son, whatever is the matter? Why do you act so unbecomingly?"

"My mother, and dearest lady," Link said standing, "do you know what you have done? Whom you have left behind? Who you have allowed into your sheets?"

"Prince Link!"

"O god! GOD! Would you look past the end of thy noble and abnormally stuck-up nose and see what is happening in the land? My father, thy husband, who of late has resided at the gates of purgatory awaiting justice be done to his soul, is dead! And you have allowed his killer to take pleasure at his table, on his throne, in your bosom!"

"My son, thy words are like daggers."

"Aye, and with good cause," he grabbed to picture frames from a dresser and held them up to his mother's face, "who could possibly replace such a noble man as my father? None other than my adulterous mother! Who replaced him with his killer no less!"

"My son, you know not what you say!"

"Nay, Fie upon it all! Thou art blinded by thy lust! Upon my word, mark it! The day in question, the day of my father's death shall be made known to you! My father lay asleep in his orchard as he did upon occasion. During which time the killer entered with a bottle. Most loathed of bottles which held a poison which caused the blood to cease its race from one's heart to the courses of one's fingers. And upon opening the bottle he poured it upon the porches of his ears. The poison flowed about him, most painful death. He, upon his death did see the face of his killer. And so he died. Then as you mourned his death that very same killer did come and woo you! Scarce two months after such a painful death did you marry his killer! Mine Uncle!"

As Link shouted the last words he saw the curtains stir behind the Queen. He knew who it was and pulled out his sword. The Queen stood in fear.

"My son, this is not the way to solve this problem!"

"The devil is here," Link whispered.

"My son!" a voice called out from the walls.

"My soul leaves me," the Queen said holding her heart and falling to her knees.

"Thy Husband, my father is here!" Link said throwing his arms in the air.

"Beware of thy passions, do not what thou wilt regret."

"At long last thou wilt be avenged, die rat, and may the goddesses do justly with thee," Link said lunging past his mother and upon the curtain as swift as he could.

"Hold, hold my heart!" the Queen screamed as she watched her son attack the figure behind the curtain. She caught a glimpse of a dark figure, dressed in a cape, staring at her. His eyes had not changed since she last saw him, "Dearest Gaiden, my husband."

"My wife," he whispered in return.

The figure disappeared and the curtain fell to the ground. Link stood back and wiped the blonde hair from his face, "It is finished."

"What hast thou done," she sighed.

"My mother, thou art free," Link said reaching for the drapery.

"Free of what?"

"Free from the most loathsome spell he held over thee," he lifted the curtain to reveal the face of Zant. "Most vile intruder," Link said dropping his sword, "farewell."

The queen began to wring her hands and breathe uneasily.

"Mother, there is no need to weep for him," Link said pulling her from the ground, "For he is allies with thy husband and vagabond of Termina."

"What hast thou done," she gasped.

"You must know now that I will not rest until the blood that drips from my sword is that of thy wooer, my Uncle."

"Prince Link, why?"

"For thy husband, my father commanded me to do so."

His mother placed her hand on her head and looked to the body, "I am at a loss for words."

"I shall take this poor man and hide him, good night mother."

And with that he took the body from his mother's room. No more than a moment later he reentered in urgency.

"Mother," Link said taking his mothers hands, "I must ask this one thing of you."

His mother looked up at him.

"Do not go to his bed anymore. Do not allow him to caress thy neck and win you over though his words are like that of honey."

"My son I do swear it."

With that, he exited once more.

His mother returned to the dining hall in a state of confusion. When she entered she saw Link was already with mixed company.

She took a deep breath, "My son, I trust all is well?"

"Aye, merry," Link said taking his mother's hands in his own, "There are some players here that wish to put on a play for us this evening."

"And we shall hear it," King Dragmire said walking into the room.

"I do believe a play will brighten our darkened moods," Midna said hopefully.

"As do I," Link said looking about the room excitedly.

Everyone began to chatter incoherently and prepare for the play. Link wandered backstage to give some advice to the players.

"When you speak, good people do not over exaggerate your words or motions. Speak clearly and do not enter at the wrong times. Be brief and yet explain your actions. And may your dumb show be silent, for that is why it is a DUMB show."

"Upon thy honor, my lord."

"Aye," Link said laughing, "and may your comedy be funny, but do not overpower the other actors," he said teasing some of the younger boys.

"Yes, my Lord," the boys said laughing.

"My Lord," Horatio said pulling Link away from his fun.

"Hark, and merry, Horatio," Link said dancing a little.

"We wait upon your time."

"Have you your place?"

"Aye, and the King sits upon his throne eager to begin."

"Good, good. I will watch from where I sit, if he but flinch at the climax, we will know."

"Yes, my lord, shall we begin?"

"Yes."

Link walked onto the stage to begin the play.

"This play is called _Mousetrap_ a Hylian classic. Let the play begin!"

"My son," Link's mother called from her seat, "sit thou by me!"

Link shook his head, "Nay, I have found more attractive a partner here." Link sat down by Midna grinning at her wildly.

Midna stared at Link with wide eyes.

"My dear lady, may I lie upon thy lap?"

Midna was taken aback by his comment, "N-no my lord."

"I do mean my head upon thy lap," Link said falling at her feet.

Midna stood up suddenly at his action, "I understand my good lord!"

Link looked up coyly at her, "Did you think I meant contrary matters, Dear Princess?"

"I thought nothing of the kind, my good lord," Midna said sitting back down.

Link stood as well and took his seat next to her, "It 'tis a merry thought."

"What my lord?"

"To lie between a fair maiden's legs," He said musing to himself.

Midna blushed hard, "My lord!"

"Nothing."

Midna looked down at her knees and began to twist her fingers in her dress, _He acts as if he were my lover._

"Are you drunk my lord?" She asked suddenly.

"Who? I dear Princess?" Link asked in return.

"Aye, you act as if you were merry with drunkenness."

"I am merry," Link confessed, "but not in drunkenness, it is good to be merry at times. See? Look how joyful King Dragmire is and his brother is not even two hours dead!"

"Prince Link, I do recall that your father died a few months ago."

"It's been that long already? Aye me, and so it has! Let the devil wear black! Mark you silent, dear Princess, the play begins!"

A King and Queen enter upon the stage. The hold each other in a loving embrace. They part and the King lies down. A man walks in and pours something into his ear. The King jumps up and acts as if he died. The man takes the crown from his head. The Queen reenters and mourns over the dead body. The killer reenters as well and mourns as well. He then takes the Queen by the hands and woos her. She holds back for a moment and then accepts him. They exit.

Link looked at the throne where the King and Queen sat. The Queen looked at Link in all seriousness. Link returns the look. As everyone clapped for the dumb show Link stood up and shouted, "None shall take offence for this show I know, for we are all good men who have never done evil. Enjoy the play!"

"Prince Link," Midna said grabbing his arm and pulling him down, "compose thyself in a manner worthy of the company!"

"Indeed love," Link said sitting down again and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"You are acting very strangely, Prince Link."

"Only as love can make a man act."

"For the girl in the forest?"

"Nay, for thee."

Midna blushed once more.

"Oh good, the first act," Link said clapping joyfully.

Midna shook his words quickly and watched the play. Two figures, obviously the King and Queen enter. Their discourse consisted of the King telling the Queen that she must love him no matter what. She agrees.

"Let us see if she will keep her promise," Link commented to no one in particular.

"Play you the chorus, my lord?" Midna asked annoyed.

"Nay, dear Princess, I am just musing to myself. Shh," he placed two fingers over her lips, "the next act has begun. Play on my good man."

The man on stage nodded to the Prince and continued with his action.

The man walked to stage left where the King slept.

"Prince Link what is the meaning of this?" King Dragmire asked.

Link stood and faced the King, "It is but a play. As I said before, we are not to take offence for these are not our actions being played on stage!"

"Link," the Queen said standing.

"Nay, allow the play to go on!" Link screamed as he stepped onto the stage. "The killer takes the vile from the pouch and kneels down by the King," the actor did as Link said, "The King, being asleep does not hear the man, nor does he stir. The killer pours the poison, pours it upon his ear!"

Horatio watched the King react to the play steadily.

"Who be the killer of this fair king? None but the King's very own BROTHER!" Link screamed to the crowd.

"That is enough of this!" The King called out standing.

"The play's the thing," Link whispered to himself, "to catch the conscience of the King."

"This play is over!" the King said leaving his throne, "I shall retire now. Come Maria, let us retire."

Link watched his mother seriously.

Queen Maria looked at his son and then to her husband. She took a deep breath, "I shall retire to mine own quarters for tonight."

Link's tensed body eased slightly.

The King watched his wife for a moment, "Very well."

Queen Maria kept her eyes on her son.

Link watched in silence as the King left in a huff.

Midna remained in her seat, watching this all unfold. Her heart and her mind were tearing her apart. She stood after a few minutes after the King and left in hopes of finding him.

Link was standing in silence staring at the door the King left out of for ten minutes by the time Horatio found a chance to speak to him.

"Did you see it?" Link asked never averting his gaze from the door.

"Aye, my lord. The King stood in rage and fear just as the killer poured the poison in the player's ear."

"Indeed," Link said holding onto both of Horatio's shoulders and smiling, "had it been more obvious, it would have killed us all!"

"Yes, my lord."

The two walked into the large courtroom of the palace just as the King was finishing dictating a letter.

"It is with a heavy heart I ask of this deed, but make hast in getting it done. Sincerely yours, King Dragmire, King of Termina."

Link narrowed his eyes and stared at the King. An instant later he smiled widely and walked in laughing.

"There is a method to this madness indeed," Horatio mused to himself.

Midna and Queen Maria stood off to the side of the throne. Queen Maria was very upset. Midna was trying to comfort her.

"How now, my good man," Link said patting the King on the back, "What heart-breaking task have you sent such a commission for to be completed?"

"I and your mother are sending you to Hyrule; you are in need of some rest. As soon as you are feeling better, you will return."

"Hyrule," Link repeated in a slight daze, "I suppose once I return I shall be wedded to this fair Princess?"

The King nodded slowly and solemnly.

Link saw through the guise immediately, "Splendid," he said nodding, "splendid," he said again to an imaginary figure next to him, "Splendid!" She said crazily.

The Queen let out a sob as Midna whispered, "goddesses help him; he has truly gone mad."

"Colin and Saria, your childhood friends will be coming to go with you," the King said seriously.

"How wonderful!" Link said with glee.

As Link reached for the door and began to pull King Dragmire said one last thing, "Where is the body?"

Link's back tensed suddenly.

"What body?" Midna asked the King.

The King kept his eyes on Link. Link could feel his eyes pierce his back.

"The body of Lord Zant."

Midna gasped and the Queen sobbed harder.

Link stared at his right hand as it gripped the door. His knuckles were turning a pale white. He blinked once and turned to his questioner with a grin on his face.

"Follow thy abnormally large nose," he said with wide eyes.

"My son," the Queen said placing a hand on her heart, "you must leave for Hyrule immediately."

"Come," The King said taking his wife's hand, "we shall take our leave of you, Link."

"Ha," Link said pointing, "You shall not and cannot take anything of me!" Link turned once again and grabbed the door. He stopped and turned back to his mother and her husband, "except my life," he told them. "Except my life," he whispered to himself. He looked up and made a wild face at the three watching him, "Except my life!" He immediately pushed the door open and left the room.

Midna watched the Prince leave. Her heart was torn between a Wildman and a Sweet Prince. "Though this be madness," she whispered to herself, "there has to be a method to it." With that she stole after him in great haste.

* * *

What is this? He killed Zant and he didn't even get a chance to say anything! Well that sux. (He was the big talker in the origional play if you can believe that .)  
So Link is crazy... because he loves Midna... If you have a problem with this... say "I"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" :O  
Give it time... I'm working on the next chapter... expect it very soon!


	10. That is the Question

This is VERY short... but it is the end of the happenings of Termina... FINALLY!

* * *

Chapter 10  
That is the Question

Link stood by himself in front of his mirror. He stood perfectly still, staring at his reflection. His wicked and lazy reflection.

He narrowed his eyes toward the vile person staring back at him.

"To be, or not to be- that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-

No more-and by a sleep to say we end

The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-

To sleep-perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub,

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause. There's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life.

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

The insolence of office, and the spurns

That patient merit of th' unworthy takes,

When he himself might his quietus make

With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear,

To grunt and sweat under a weary life,

But that the dread of something after death,

The undiscovered country, from whose bourn

No traveller returns, puzzles the will,

And makes us rather bear those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?

Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,

And thus the native hue of resolution

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,

And enterprise of great pitch and moment

With this regard their currents turn awry

And lose the name of action. - Soft you now,

The fair Midna! - Nymph, in thy orisons

Be all my sins remembered."

Link ran to Midna and hugged her tightly.

"My lord," Midna said pushing him away from her, "I must know."

"Know what? Thou art a woman and must, in turn, know nothing at all. A woman who knows anything at all looses all the luster in her eyes and the plump of her cheek. She is a bore, an old maid. She becomes as dry and withered as the pages of the books to which she so desperately cleaves."

"My Lord," Midna said trying not to slap him, "I am here to-" She stopped when she saw Link staring at her in such a loving way. "To…"

"To what?" Link asked, still holding onto her waist gently.

"To…" Midna stumbled over her words and her thoughts until the doors of his chamber flew open revealing a disgruntled and alarmed Horatio.

"What is it?" Link asked as Horatio fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"We're being attacked my lord," he said through gasps.

Midna let go of Link's arms as he knelt by his friend.

"By whom?"

"Monsters sire, from Hyrule. They bear the symbol of the dark Wizard Ganon."

"Where?"

"On the edge of Hyrule fields and the Plains of Termina."

"Their numbers?"

"Twice our own."

"So the threats have become action," Link said looking out his window toward the fields. "Send word to the King of Hyrule to send troops to our aid." He looked at Midna, "I suggest you find a safe place to stay until this is over."

"I will stay with you," Midna said grabbing Link's arm, "I am the safest with you."

"I cannot allow it."

"Why ever not?" Midna asked.

Link paused for a moment, "Because I-I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

Midna nodded and let go of him.

Link took the chance and left his chambers to find his mother.

Queen Maria was overseeing the cleaning of the blood on her bedroom floor when Link came in.

"My son," the Queen said with a hint of anger in her voice, "I hope you have repented for this foul deed."

"Aye mother, I have," Link said taking her aside, "the Dark Wizard Ganon has launched his long awaited attack and I will be going to battle."

"You can't," Queen Maria said holding her son's face in her hands, "You will be killed!"

Link held his mother's hands in his own, "I promise I will return."

"I have lost my dear husband already this year, do not put more pain upon my heart by having me loose you."

Link gently kissed his mother's forehead, "I will return. I swear upon my father's grave."

Queen Maria nodded while blinking back her tears.

Link turned and left the room. It did not take long for the troops of Termina to assemble and begin building their defenses. The tents were put up and come early evening, the troops were prepared for anything.

* * *

I have to memorize that speech... ugh... So let me explain it. No there is to much, let me sum up.

Link wants to just die... but he is scared to find out what would happen if he died (where he would go, if it were better to be alive over dead etc.)  
Wow... that is basically it .

'kay so Queen Maria has let Link go to war... now we move on to Princess Zelda... (It's been too long :D)


	11. The Pains of Returning

Who would like to hear about Polina? I mean Zelda.  
She returns at last to her home. But without her Prince Link, she will never be happy. What is she going to do?

* * *

Chapter 11  
The Pains of Returning

In late afternoon a quiet group of maidens glided in the darkness. The tallest kept her head down in mourning. They made their way to a low tower. They entered in silence and locked the door.

"Now please, stay here," Naryu pleaded, "and whatever you do, don't talk to anyone."

Zelda nodded quietly.

The Oracles stood in a circle.

Farore started, "For your caring heart and love of life, leaves and flowers." A ring of flowers and leaves made of gold floated in her hands.

Din was next, "For your strength and skill in everything you do, elegant gold curves and bars." A beautiful gold front piece appeared in her hands.

Naryu finished, "For your wisdom and beautiful spirit, the purest of jewels, just like you." The most beautiful stone appeared in her hands.

All three became fused together to form a lovely crown.

"A beautiful crown for a beautiful girl," Naryu said as she placed it on her head.

Farore touched her right hand, "A gift from the goddesses," all three Oracles placed their hands on hers.

"The Triforce of Wisdom," an unseen voice whispered in the darkness.

"The mark of the Princess of Hyrule," Din whispered as well.

Zelda traced the marks on her hand. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. The crown, the gown, the Triforce, it all seemed so natural, yet it was unnatural.

She stood up and looked out the window on the kingdom that was laid out before her.

"I'm a princess," she whispered to no one. She then laughed to herself, "Who'd have thought me! The girl who likes to fight and wrestle is an elegant princess! Just wait until Li-"

The three Oracles looked at her silently.

"I- I need some time to myself please," Zelda said pacing.

The Oracle nodded, "As you wish Princess Zelda."

Zelda stopped and looked at them wide eyed. They left the room and locked the door behind them.

Zelda rushed to the window and looked around. It could be done. It would take a while, but it could be done. She lowered herself out the window and down to the ground. She put her cape on and wandered the grounds for a while. She heard a horn blast and ran to the source. There was a large army on its way somewhere. The guard at the tower called out.

"Whither wander you?"

"To Termina to help the Prince in the resistance of the Wizard!"

_Link_

"Carry on."

The gates swung open wide and Zelda slipped out quietly. It did not take long for her to find a hiding spot on one of the carts of weapons. They were at the camps by dinner. She snuck off the cart and made her way to some of the tents. She hunted for the biggest one; that would be the one Link was in. She heard a voice not too far from her and made her way toward it. She found the largest tent was the source of the voice. She leaned against the tent and listened.

"Are you sure you want to go out to war like this?"

"It's either war or imprisonment, I choose war."

"But what if you're killed?"

"I will not be killed."

"But what if you are?"

"Then I won't be able to go to Hyrule to be killed."

Silence.

"Your silence only proves my point."

"Link, please. Perhaps your father will change his mind. You're not insane, I can see it in your eyes, your strong and loving eyes."

Zelda opened the flap of the tent only to see Link embracing Midna in a loving way that broke her heart.

Zelda dropped the flap and took a step back. She heard nothing for a few moments. Her heart was breaking. Everything slowly came back to her. She was soon standing in front of someone who was obviously drunk. He had her by the shoulders and was practically yelling at her.

"What's a pretty girl like you going in a place like this? We'll be fighting soon."

"Unhand me you JERK," Zelda cried and struggled from his grip.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, "it's dangerous over there, that's the battle field."

"I don't care," she shouted angrily. People were beginning to stare.

She saw HIM watching them. That just made her even madder.

"I don't need this," she pushed the man away, "I didn't come here for this! I don't need YOU I don't need anything! I was perfectly happy before I ever met any of you." She stormed over to Link, "I was especially happy before I met you. My life wasn't as complicated before you. Now I'm some goddesses forsaken Princess who fell in love with some goddesses forsaken Prince who is in love with another goddesses forsaken Princess. I don't care if you're at war, I don't care if that's a battle field, I don't care if you live or die in battle! All I know is that Din and Naryu and Farore are right, I shouldn't talk to strangers… and they don't get any stranger than you!"

Zelda ran off toward the battlefield as fast as she could. She ignored all the yelling and warning from the people behind her. She honestly did not care.

She reached the field. The sights, the smells, the sounds, they were all a new familiarity that she would rather forget. She walked on into the field. She heard the cries from behind her but ignored them.

_I don't need any of this; I'm a happily engaged woman. I don't need Prince Link and his stupid lover. I only need to get home. Then everything will be better. I'll live happily ever after that way._

The air grew silent, Zelda turned around. She couldn't recognize anything. The world in front of her was the same as the world behind her. She was lost.

Then she heard something, was it a memory? Was someone there?

"…before the sun sets on her 18th Birthday, she shall involve herself in deadly battle, be shot in the side by a poisoned arrow, and DIE!"

"Who's there?"  
"Of course, if you give her to me as my Queen, she will live."

"Show yourself you coward."

"Tick-tock tick-tock… the sun is setting, but now is your chance, chose me; LIVE. Chose him; die."

"sh-SHUT UP!"

"The moment of truth, marry me!"

"N-no!"

"Then let fate take its course, farewell," the voice stopped.

Time slowed to a crawl. She saw everything. An arrow being pulled from the quiver, the arrow being put on the string, the string being pulled, all in those few moments.

_The arrow is behind me! No, RUN!_

She ran as fast as she could. She never stopped running.

_It's beside me now!_

She heard the arrow leave the string. It flew slowly toward her. Then it hit. The arrow pierced her in the side. She had fallen. She could feel something entering her blood. She mustered up the last of her strength.

"Someone, anyone, HELP!"

Black.

In the camps of the enemy the Dark Wizard paced slowly, listening to the words of his scout.

"She's found true love in some boy in the woods?"

"Aye my Lord most gracious," the scout said.

"And how did you find out?"

"No maiden of her beauty could be anyone but the Princess. And she obviously loves him."

"And they were planning on meeting?"

"They meet upon occasion in the same place; they would normally meet in the early morning. But they may come sometime soon, My Lord."

"We cannot allow him to save her. I must wage war first and win the kingdom."

He paced back and forth in his dark tent.

Link paced in his own tent.

"Did you get any word from her?" he asked a nearby scout.

"No, my lord, we think she made it through."

"Don't just think! Go make sure she made it!"

"Yes Prince Link."

"Oh Link," another person walked in, "How was I supposed to know... with the way you treat me and the way you were acting, I just… I love you, Link."

"I told you once don't make me say it again, I love _her_."

"You don't even know her name."

"I don't care. I know her character, do I need anything else?"

She said nothing.

"Where is she?"  
She was no longer in the battle fields. Her body was taken to a high tower by the goddesses in order to protect her. The Oracles were the first to see her. Her body looked so calm. She was in a very deep sleep indeed.

"What are we going to tell King Fiero?" Din asked.

"And poor Queen Elphie?" Farore added.

"We won't tell them," Naryu said wiping a tear from her eye. She motioned for her friends to leave the body. She shut and locked the door behind them.

"What do you mean, 'we won't tell them,' we have to?" Farore retorted.

"They will all have to be frozen in time until the Princess wakes up," Naryu said rolling her sleeves up.

"You mean we have to put all of Hyrule into a state of frozen time until we find her true love?" Farore asked.

"How can we ever know for sure?" Din added.

Naryu placed a hand on her head and sighed, "I don't know."

"Wait," Din said suddenly.

"What?"

"What happened?"  
"Zelda told me something."

"What?"

"What did she say?"  
"She told me of a dream that she had been having for the longest time. She basically told me everything that was going to happen to her. Even the part where she is awakened by true love's first kiss! He wore a crown!"

"That narrows it down some, but to whom?"

"And was he really a Prince?"  
"Was it the king?"

"We may never know."

"Oh, I wish he would just reappear in that little clearing in the forest where they first met."

All three looked at each other excitedly.

"He just might."

"There's a chance."

"Quickly, freeze time."

The Oracles formed a circle with hands linked together.

"Great goddesses of Power, Courage, and Wisdom, hear our prayer. Freeze time until the fair Princess Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, awakens with true love's first kiss."

The power surged through all of Hyrule Castle and into the town. The fields froze and the mountain stilled. Nothing stirred.

The Oracles warped to the clearing as fast as they possibly could.

And there they waited.

* * *

Oh shoot! She saaw Link being "crazy in love" with Midna! Whay will he do?  
The Prophesy came true. Let's hope Link can get to her in time!


	12. The Hero of Hyrule

Chapter 12  
The Hero of Hyrule

Link paced back and forth once more.

_Where could she be? Maybe she went to our special place in the forest. Never hurt to try._

Link got on Epona and raced to the forest. There was an eerie stillness in the forest. Link rode to the clearing and got off Epona.

"Stay here girl," he patted her on the nose gently.

He stepped through the bushes. He saw nothing and no one. Until…

All at once there came an uproar from all around him. There were creatures all over him. The ropes in their hands were used to bind his hands and feet. He could not move. He was dragged to the ground and gagged.

"How anticlimactic," a voice whispered in the shadows, "Here I am expecting some poor peasant boy to come find his true love and wabo (~if you ever saw Bill Cosbey on "Natural Child Birth" this is the sound Bill makes when he is describing the process :D~)! None other than Prince Link of Termina himself. How lucky for me."

He laughed evilly as Link struggled at the bonds.

"Don't bother," the dark figure said walking by the struggling Prince, "There's magic in these ropes, no amount of strength can break them… Well, apart from the strength I have received from the goddesses that is." The figure showed off his right hand. "You are one to know of this kind of magic, no? You have the same kind of mark as I and even the Princess Zelda."

Link stared at the figure.

"Oh? You don't know? Very well, take him to Death Mountain," he ordered a nearby Moblin.

It grunted in obedience.

Link was taken to the mountains and beyond to an evil castle. All the while three girls followed. They snuck in quietly behind the rejoicing crowd of Moblins.

"Take him to the dungeon," the man ordered.

"Yes King Ganondorf," a slimy man responded.

Ganondorf laughed as Link was half led, half dragged to the dungeon.

Din had to be held back by the other two girls so she would not reveal their hiding place. They all immediately raced to the dungeon. They used whatever power they could in order to get in.

They finally made it in but had to hide when they heard Ganondorf coming.

"Now I guess you're wondering what Princess Zelda has to do with any of this, aren't you?"  
"Not really, I know that you are the one threatening her life and you are trying to kill her. But whatever you've been trying failed because she's safe at home by now!"

"Wrong, foolish boy, as soon as she left you and went to the battle field her fate was sealed."

Link looked up at Ganondorf wide-eyed.

"That's right; the fair maiden you met in the woods months ago was the same fair princess you were betrothed to at her birth. Life's so unfair isn't it? And now she lies in the tower of Hyrule castle awaiting her true love's first kiss to awaken her from the sleeping death caused by an arrow to her side. Her blood stained the sheets of the bed and her pale face has grown ever paler. Her guardians, poor fools, have done all they can to help the little whelp. But it doesn't matter. She can sleep forever, she will sleep forever, at least until I decide to wake her; which will be after I take the kingdom for my own."

"You monster, I will kill you before you ever get the chance!"

Ganondorf laughed, "You would say that wouldn't you."

"Yes, yes I would."

"It's a shame that you are trapped. I may let you go someday. Perhaps in a hundred years. Then you will be able to return, find the Princess, and give her love's first kiss," he taunted.

"You pig-faced bast-"

"Tsk tsk, you should hold your tongue in the presence of Hyrule's new King."

Ganondorf left Link alone in the cell, but not as alone as he thought.

Din took her chance once he was gone to jump from her hiding place and mouth some very foul words to him behind his back.

Farore was next to reveal herself and she began to tend to any wounds on Link's body.

Naryu grabbed Din and they started working on the chains that bound his hands and feet.

Once he was free they explained everything to him.

"So you mean to tell me that the girl in the woods that won my heart is the Princess that I was betrothed to when I was two?"

"Exactly," Farore said patting him on the back.

"And now this Ganondorf guy wants her kingdom, which is also technically mine, if we get married that is."

"Precisely," Naryu agreed.

"So he put a curse on her, which you changed slightly, in which only her true love can save her. And I'm the one who can do all this?"

"Great," Din said punching him in the arm, "let's go save a Princess."

Before anything else could be said the Oracles had surrounded Link and they were gone.

Link landed on his back and stood shakily, "Where are we now?"

"We are in the Temple of Time," Naryu said quietly.

Time seemed to swirl all around them.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Look on your left hand," Farore said quietly, "You bear the same mark as that of the Hero of Time. He has the power to change time."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You also have the mark of the Hero of Winds, Hero of Twilight, Hero of the Spirit Tracks, Hero of the Triforce, basically you are the next in a looooooong line of Heroes of Hyrule," Din said flatly.

"I'm honored," Link said bowing.

"No need to bow, your highness," Naryu said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You must listen to what you must do," Farore said taking his hands in hers.

"You must pass the test of the gods and enter into the sacred chamber where the Blade of Evil's Bane lies asleep," Din explained, "Only then will you be able to defeat the evil wizard Ganondorf. That creep."

Link smiled to himself slightly.

"Not a laughing matter," Din grabbed his shoulders and stared at him.

"Well what type of test is it going to be? Strength? Wit? Skill?"

"No one can know," Naryu said looking at the great wall.

"How do I enter the test?"

"No one knows," Naryu said without looking at him.

"So what do you expect me to do? The Princess is hurt and I have to save her! And you expect me to go off somewhere I don't know to do things I have no idea what how to do and face dangers I don't know all for a girl I've seen only a handful of times?"

"Yes," Naryu said flatly.

"Naryu dear, whatever is the matter?" Farore asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's nothing at all."

"Surly you can tell us," Farore walked up to her friend.

"Now is not the time, Link, you must go and get the sword. No one else can, hurry; Pol- Zelda's time is running out."

Link nodded and walked up to the door. He slowly disappeared into nothingness. The Oracles stared in shock for a moment; Farore brought the subject back up again.

"What is the matter, Naryu? You seem so upset," Farore sat her down on the stairs to a pedestal.

"This… boy is going to go through Hyrule to find a way to save a girl he thinks he loves. How can we know for sure?"

"We can't," Din said sitting next to her friend, "all we can do is hope that the goddesses know what they're doing."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Have faith," Farore said putting a hand on Naryu's back, "P- Zelda knows what she's doing. She wouldn't fall into some… puppy love and call it real. You know that!"

"First thing's first," Din said pulling Naryu to her feet again, "We need to make sure the young prince is on the right path."

The Oracles waited for their prodigal to return.

~? P.O.V~

Darkness…

Darkness and sorrow was all I could remember…

I can feel the pain…

It's intense.

I feel the cool wetness of blood trickle down my side and onto the ground around me.

I'm lying in a pool of my own blood.

My eyes shoot open when I hear a vile voice ringing in my ears.

"She is not worth it, leave her alone."

"But she's hurt and needs my help."

"She's a peasant; some peasant boy can help her, not you."

"I want to help her."

"You don't love her?"  
…

"Surely you don't mean to tell me that you love this girl, you just met her!"

"I also just met you and so far you've all but thrown yourself at me- oh wait, yes you have."

"Don't lie to me, you know you liked it."

…

"She opened her eyes."

_Link?_

"Are you alright?"

_It IS you…_

"Can you move at all?"

_Link, I just got shot with an arrow! I'm bleeding out!_

"Can't you say anything?"

_No, listen to me! I am saying something, just listen to me!_

"She can't talk. What a waste, she was kind of pretty."

_Kind of? What am I deaf too?_

"She's not deaf too Midna."

"Does it matter?"

"Come, I'll take you to my tent and I'll help you get better. You were hit in the head pretty hard."

_I was not hit in the head; I was shot in the side with an arrow!_

"There, all better."

_NO it's not all better, I can't talk and you won't treat me like you would treat Polina!_

"Can you tell me your name?"  
_YES, that's what I've been trying to tell you!_

I wave my hands frantically, trying with all my might to get him to remember me. I act like I'm fighting to get him to think.

"You were fighting?"

"That explains the ratty clothes."

I look down and see that I'm not in my gown and crown anymore. They're gone. I touch the top of my head and stare wide-eyed at Link.

"Are you missing something? A-a hat?"

_No stupid, my crown! I'm Princess freaking Zelda!_

"I don't understand."

I pretend to write on my hand.

"So the peasant knows how to write, how exciting," Midna says with a hint to sarcasm.

_Shut up you slut._

"Get some paper and a pen."

I sit back and hold my head. _What happened to me? Why am I not in my gown and crown anymore? Why can't you remember me? I don't look any different from when I first met you._

Midna soon returns with a pen and some paper. I begin to write.

Link,

I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule that you were destined to marry from my birth. I have been injured and must be returned at once to my home. Please, take me home. If I could only get you to remember me. I met you in the woods. Please remember me. You loved me and I loved you. Take me back, PLEASE!

Princess Zelda

"The poor girl's gone mad!"

_Nobody asked you._

"Now Midna, I think she just got hit a little hard on the head."

_Did you forget me? Was this all just a dream? A vivid and horrifying dream?_

"What a way to celebrate the engagement, huh, Link?"

"Not now."

"Certainly not now. The war is almost over and you are about to become King of Termina. Now you're saddled with this pathetic and confused heap."

I stand up and try to hit her but I fall over from the pain in my side.

"Will you please stop, Midna. She is not deaf, she's just mute."

"You mean DUMB."

I get up again to hit her or something. She grabs a sword and slashes wildly at me. "Link, she's attacking me!"

I take a hit across my right arm. I feel the blood run down my arm. The warmth of the blood seeps to my back somehow. My clothes are getting covered in blood as if I were lying down. Link takes me back to the bed and wraps my arm.

_Didn't you see how odd the blood stain was?_

I glare at Midna.

"Serves you right, peasant. Link; let's just let some soldier take care of her. We don't need her running around on our wedding night."

Link said nothing.

_Come on Link, tell her you love ME not her! Please Link, I'm begging you. This is a nightmare Link, take me away!_

I stand quickly and run from the tent.

"Wait," I hear Link calling to me.

I can't let it happen again to me. Running away from him hurts, being with him hurts, even just being away from him hurts. He hurts me. I drop to my knees and begin to sob. I need the Link I know here to help me through this. I helped him through all his problems, now he needs to help me.

~Link's P.O.V.~

"I will help you Zelda!" I shout as I am faced with a very large and very confusing puzzle.

"You must be able to hit the two targets."

"Where are the targets?" I retort.

I watch as a figure stands and makes two moves. It steps forward with hands flat. It moves into a position much like that of the ancient Egyptians.

I take my turn. I step to the side with my hands in a similar position. Then I move closer with hands behind my back.

We continue to move in this fashion until we are very close to each other. It makes a motion for my hand and I move it, I do a likewise motion.

After a few near hits I hit the first target on his hand. This would be such a fun game if it weren't a life or death situation. It does not take long for me to hit the other target. The figure dissolves into dust and the room blurs. I'm back in the Temple of Time. The only difference is that there is a sword in front of me. The Blade of Evil's bane, no doubt.

I walk up to the pedestal and grab the hilt. I feel the Triforce on my hand begin to burn. I pull up on the sword. It comes out with ease. I feel a magic swirling all around me. I see faces, all like my own, but different from my own. Their names, titles rather, echo in my mind, "Hero of the Triforce, Rescuer of the Triforce, Hero of Tal Tal Heights, Hero of Time, Hero of Winds, Hero of Spirit Tracks, Hero of Twilight, Hero of Hyrule. They all stand before me. They all have a sword in their hands.

The last to be named walks up to me, "Hero chosen by the gods. You may be one of many, but you are very rare indeed. Your fate is still your own to decide. But take this blade and bear it well. And save the princess."

The Hero of Time walked up to me as well, "I think we all agree that Princess Zelda is the best girl in all of Hyrule and the best choice for a partner in anything: archery, dancing, wrestling, hunting, sports of any type, games of any kind, life in general…"

"Love," the Hero of Winds added.

"No one loves like Zelda," the Hero of Spirit Tracks chimed in.

"Be wise in your decisions, Hero chosen by the gods. Do not betray the trust of the Princess. Save her."

The Rescuer of the Triforce walked up to me, "This has happened before… you and I have the same happy ending if everything works out… I become King of Hyrule."

"Blech," a small version of the Hero of Time sat with arms crossed and scowl on his face, "My older self becomes a mushy horny-toad. It's a disgrace to the hero's good name!"

"Either way," The Hero of Twilight said changing the subject, "You must go and save her before its too late. I hear that jerk Ganondorf is getting more and more ugly as time goes on. Be sure to tell him so for me."

I nod and smile to my new friends.

"Will I be able to see you again?"

"Every time you look in a mirror," The Hero of Tal Tal heights smiled.

"Go get yourself a princess. And kick some Ganondorf butt."

I nod and smile as the images of myself swirl into nothingness once more. I open my eyes and find myself in the Temple of Time again. The Oracles all stand and run to me.

"Oh good you got the sword," Farore says looking at the hilt.

"Let's get you a shield and some more weapons that you may need," Din said pulling on my arms.

"And just where might these weapons be?"

"Oh all over the place," Naryu said walking along side me, "Be glad that we froze time or else you would have a lot of fighting ahead of you."

"Oh goodie."

"Don't sass me boy," Naryu said punching me in the side.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

It will be a long day indeed. Thankfully, it will be Zelda's turn to tell th story... the P.O.V.'s have begun. :D  
Review please!


	13. A Chance for Hope?

Chapter 13  
A Chance for Hope?

~Zelda's P.O.V~

We have been walking forever. Link has taken the longest way through the forest. He has lost it so much since he forgot me, and I've had enough. I take the lead and begin to glide through the trees with ease. I can hear Link asking me to slow down. How can he expect me to slow down when everything I ever knew has fallen apart? I have to make sure that my home is still as I left it just a few hours ago. We're almost there.

"Why did you let her take the lead? Now we have no idea where we're going!"

And he just HAD to bring her along.

I push the bushes out of my way and step onto familiar ground. The little cottage looks the same as always in the moonlight. I sigh as I walk to the front door. Something is just not right about here either. I push the door open and the door practically falls off its hinges. I'm about to take a step inside when I hear Link call to me.

"That does not look safe."

I walk in anyway. Link follows closely behind. The cottage is bigger than you think. There are passageways that go on forever and a day in some places. But the rooms seem to have not had anyone living inside for years. Some of the wooden beams have fallen. I lift a beam and walk past it into the kitchen. I run my fingers over the table and look at the cupboards. Why does this place look so awful?

I find one of the secret passages and motion for Link and Midna to go in. I want to walk slower and not have them staring at me. They oblige and I walk into the passage last. Link has a lantern and he shines the light ahead of them. I walk slowly behind looking at the walls as I pass. Midna is chatting up a storm to Link and is wrapped tightly around his arm like some lost puppy. I look away for a moment and feel myself being pulled down quickly. I hand has grabbed my leg and is trying to pull me into the darkness below. I kick and try to scream for help, but nothing comes out. Midna is talking so loudly that they cannot hear me struggling. I can feel the thing's claws digging into my skin. The blood is running sideways down my leg and pooling on my calf. This is not right. It's as if every time I get hurt the blood flows out of me in the same direction. I am in a different world altogether almost. This is a nightmare, it just has to be.

_Link get me out of here! Save me, Please!_

I continue to kick at the creature until it finally lets go of my leg. I scramble to my feet and limp to the light. I dodge fallen debris and clutter until I reach the other two. Midna and Link haven't even noticed that I ever left. The pain in my leg is unbearable.

_Link, please, I'm hurt and you won't help me. I want you to just turn around and help me! Please, I'm begging you, TURN AROUND! Look at me! Help me._

~ Link's P.O.V. ~

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" I turn around and see a large treasure chest hidden in the shadows. We have been looking for this goddess forsaken weapon for an hour now. All the others were not as difficult as this. I walk over to the chest praying that it was not another rupee or compass or other useless item that would not help me.

I pull out two claw-shots from the darkness.

"YES," I yell to the other hunters.

"Great," Din says patting me on the back, "Now all we need is a stupid shield and you're good."

"Can't I just go back and get the shield from my tent?"

"Goddess no," Naryu said crossing her arms, "You are a Hero of Hyrule and will, therefore, use a Hylian shield. There is no way that we will break that tradition just because you are the Prince of Termina. Heck no."

"Besides," Farore added as we formed another circle to warp somewhere else, "It just won't match the outfit."

Green tunic, purple sword, green hat, white tights and shirt, chain mail, brown boots, and a ridiculous looking belt with a magic pouch, and we don't want to clash with this fabulous outfit by getting a shield from Termina. Goddesses I wish that women weren't so picky.

"Link!"

I turn to see where the voice was coming from, the Oracles didn't hear it.

"Link, help me!"

They can't hear it.

"Link, I'm hurt and bleeding. Don't ignore me. I don't care if you say you're helping me because you're NOT! You're leaving me here to bleed and die and you're too busy spending all your time with someone else to even notice me!"

They hear nothing. Who is that?

"Link, come on! I'm hurting… I hurt when you're ignoring me like this. Just look at me once. Look at me and say something nice about me. Say something nice to me. Please, can't you see me crying? I'm crying here!"

I can hear the faint cries of a woman sobbing. The voice is so familiar. I can feel the ache of her heart being put onto my own. I can feel the cold wetness of her tears on my face. Where are they coming from? This angelic voice is calling out to me… it must be Zelda. The tears of my angel are falling for my sake and I can't be there to comfort her. Not much longer now, my Princess. From this point on I will think only of you. I will comfort you. I will tell you how much I love you. I will tell you how I will love you for the rest of my life. You are my everything and when I lost you I lost everything. I love you Zelda.

~Zelda's P.O.V.~

_I love you Zelda_

Those words made my heart flutter. I saw the face near Midna's but I heard the words in my heart. This was not real. This is a dream. I will not let it control me. I will ignore the pains of what I see and remember the truth of the real world. Link loves me and I love him. He just told me so.

I don't need to talk to HIM I have the real Link talking to me and telling me how much he loves me. Nightmares will pass away, but what I'm hearing in the deep recesses of my heart will last forever.

I stand up and walk over to the fire Link made. I don't need it really; I have the warmth of Link telling me he loves me over and over again in my heart and mind to keep me warm. I become excited suddenly. I stand once more and begin to spin and dance to an unheard tune.

"She's really lost it now," I hear Midna say to Link.

_I don't care about what anyone else thinks now, I have YOU Link and that's all I need to be happy. I know that you will come and take me from this nightmare. You will lead me to Epona and we will ride off into the sunset together, Prince and Princess! And I will wait forever if I have to!_

"I'm glad to hear that, because you and I will be married as soon as I possibly can. I love you to the point of my own death. I will not stop until you are safe in my arms once more. Don't stop thinking about me. That's what keeps me going now."

"I promise I will never stop saying how much I love you," I freeze realizing that I just said that out loud.

"It speaks," Midna said wide eyed.

"Link? Link can you hear me?" I ask to the one who I was talking to before.

"Yes, I can hear you. I could listen to you forever," the voice responds kindly.

"Good," I respond excitedly, the Link who did not respond looked at me confused.

"Are you alright?" he asks me honestly.

I jump up and hold a hand to my face as if to keep my excited laughter in, "I am now! He can hear me! He can actually hear me!"

"Yes," Midna answered, "we can both hear you."

"I don't care if you can hear me, Mi-d-na. All I care about is having Link hear me," I sigh dreamily, "You are coming to save me, right?"

"Of course I am; I would never leave you like that."

"Why would I need to save you? You're just fine, physically anyway."

"Oh I wish you would hurry, I want to hug and kiss you more than anything else in the world."

"And I can't wait to hug and kiss you, my princess."

"Excuse me?"

"I think that's going a little too far considering you two just met," Midna was getting angry.

"Hey Zelda," the voice asks me in the sudden silence.

"Yes, Link?"  
"I didn't say anything."

"Can you say how much you love me?"

"Why, you know how much I love you."

"I think we need to take her to a doctor, she's talking crazy!"

"Can you tell me anyway?"

"Well, I love you as far as the east is from the west if you can wrap your head around that one. I love you so much I might give my crown and noble birth to Midna if it meant being with you forever."

"She's lost it. I can't listen to this crazy talk anymore. Link, you have to do something, make her stop!"

"I can't just make her stop."

"Oh, Link, the place I'm in is just terrible," I turn and see Midna walking toward me with a large branch in her hands, I know what this means, "I'm about to be attacked, Link come save me! NO!"

She will hit me if I don't move fast. I cannot move as fast as I should because of my injuries. I try to dodge the blow but it hits hard. I black out. All I can feel is the pain searing down my back.

~Link's P.O.V.~

"Zelda? Zelda! Answer me Zelda!" I cry as I try to scale over to a chest on the other side of a lava pit. Din, Naryu, and Farore told me that Zelda is communicating with me telepathically. But something was wrong now. She said something about being attacked and then screamed. It was agonizing not knowing what happened.

But I have a job to do and I can't be hung up on what's happening in her dream. The best way to save her is to focus now. It's killing me to do that.

I open the chest to find a shield. FINALLY!

Now I'm ready to go kill Ganondorf. As we make our way out of Death Mountain we hear a dark voice calling to us from behind the mountain.

"You better hurry," I know that voice; "she's been injured badly and won't make it. She's bleeding profusely."

"Ganondorf," I scowl.

I grab Epona and swing on.

"It would be better if we warp you there now!" Naryu calls from behind me.

"I need to get there my way; I'm the one who's saving her!" I yell back.

~ End P.O.V. ~

High beyond Death Mountain a dark and ugly man stood watching a man on a horse race for his life toward Hyrule Castle.

"Now will time and space collide. He shall die trying to save his precious princess. How tragically glorious. She is dying and he shall die… romantic.

I shall send his death to him," Ganondorf raised his hands high above him "Go my foul creature. Kill the Hero of Hyrule."

A very large bird flew up behind him and raced to the fields below. Link heard the deafening cry from behind him. He turned and saw the monster diving to him. He pulled out his bow and arrow and tried to shoot the bird. The monster dodged the arrow.

"Damn," Link hissed to himself.

He pushed Epona on toward the castle. He could sense the bird preparing to hit him. He pulled his shield and turned just in time to see the creature coming at him. He stood on the horse and prepared to jump. Just as the bird swooped down he jumped up and onto the birds back.

"Go right Epona," he yelled as he jumped. Epona obeyed and dodged the claws by inches.

Link pulled out his claw shot, shot the bird in the back, and held on for dear life. Once he was secure he pulled out the Master Sword and began to beat at the bird's protective armor. Once the last of the armor fell off, Link fell off as well. He saw the ground coming to him at tremendous speed.

"Link!"

"You doofus!"

"Get ready to catch him!"

Link felt the air rushing by his face stop dead in its tracks. He opened his eyes to see himself gliding slowly to the ground.

"Whatever would you do without us," Farore said smiling.

"Die," Din answered angrily.

"Watch out," Naryu said conjugating up a glowing blue haze around them.

Link saw the monster swoop down at them again; its claws scrapped against the mist creating the worst cacophony you ever heard.

Link pulled out his claw-shot and prepared to get on the bird one more time, this time for the kill. Once the shield was gone the four waited for the next attack.

"She's dying hero. Her blood is soaking the sheets. Her pale face is turning deathly pale indeed. Hurry, she might make it if you kill the monster."

"Damn you Ganondorf," Link hissed again.

"Link!"

"It's coming, get ready!"

"Fool, shoot the claw-shot!"

Din kicked him in the back of the knee which snapped him out of his daze he aimed and shot the creature. In a moment he was secure on its back once again. He pulled out his sword and slashed at its head as hard as possible. In a moment the monster was careening to the ground. He unlatched the claw-shot and ran to the tail. He waited until it hit head first and jumped off. The landing was not the most graceful of landings, but he didn't die. He saw Naryu run to him and try to pick him up.

"Farore, get us away from here!"

Link felt a burst of wind in his face. The next thing he knew that were at the drawbridge of Castletown. Link stood up as fast as he could. He grabbed his old whistle and called Epona. She came racing from around the corner and Link jumped on as she ran by. They made their way into the town and through the square.

"Careful hero, you don't want to be making enemies right now."

Link raced into the palace courtyard and into the castle still on Epona.

"In here," Naryu said pushing a hidden door open.

* * *

Will Link make it to her in time? Or will she bleed to death?


	14. Zelda's Awakening

Check out this picture for my story about a part of this story :D I drewded it myself. ^^

electragoob. devientart .com/#/d35boa5  
There are no spaces b/w electragoob and the "." and devientart and the "." paste them in and see teh epicness XD

* * *

Chapter 14  
Zelda's Awakaning

Link rode up the stairs on Epona's back to the top of the tower. Din opened the door at the top of the staircase and Link rode in as fast as possible. Before he could even think all four of them were met with a terrible sight. Time froze as they saw many terrible sights. Ganondorf stood in the tower with Zelda, beaten and bloody, in his arms. She was tied hand and foot. Ganondorf laughed and threw her over his back. He began to change form. He turned from his ugly self into an even uglier beast. The top of the tower crumbled as Ganondorf pushed it aside as if it were nothing. Link stood in horror as the pig-like monster jumped down onto the fields below. He wasted no time. He rode to the edge of the tower and shot his claw-shot to the nearest target and let it fly. He quickly jumped down to the fields and raced after his foe. The boar laughed at him with an ugly laugh unlike any other.

"Now is the winter of our discontent made glorious summer by the son of Gaiden," he taunted, "if only he could save his true love!"

Link called Epona again. He raced after him as fast as his horse could carry him. In a matter of moments he was slashing at the boar. He turned and swiped at Link and Epona. He was knocked off the horse and sent flying to the ground. He got up and wiped the blood from his lip. He stood again and waited for another chance. Din, Naryu, and Farore came up just as the boar was charging.

Din stood in front of them all and put both hands in front of her. A great fire flew all around them and into the boar's face. He reared back and ran off. When the fire subsided Link saw a heap on the ground. He ran to it and picked it up daintily. He ran back to the Oracles. The boar was beginning its charge again. Naryu took her turn. The blue mist flooded the area surrounding them. Link looked at the bloody figure in his arms.

Farore placed a hand on her head. Link's whole body shook in fear. As Farore shook her head sadly Link became very angry.

"Alright, you want to play hard ball? You got it. But you should have chosen your enemies better," Link placed Zelda in Farore's arms and stood up. As soon as the shield disappeared Link charged into the growing darkness.

The sun setting on the horizon had been frozen for days. The darkness was haunting. Link raised his sword into the remaining light reflecting it into the face of evil. The boar was blinded for a moment. Which was all Link needed. He raced forward with all his strength. He drove the sword into the boar's head as hard as he could. The boar screamed in pain and the darkness from his heart burst forth in a great flood, like the steam from a pot of boiling water when you lift the lid flying into the face of an unsuspecting cook, so was the fiery darkness from the dark evilness of this monster. When the darkness subsided the monster was gone.

But not entirely.

A laughter rose from the center of the blast.

"So you thought you could defeat me so easily?" Ganondorf stood from the rising dust, "Don't make me laugh."

Link gripped his sword tighter; the designs from the hilt were making an imprint on his left hand.

Ganondorf lifted a hand toward the four women behind Link.

"You think you can defend her? Think again," the darkness rushed from him and flew at a deathly speed toward them. Farore used her magic as fast as she could, but not all of them made it away.

Naryu stayed behind.

She was hit hard by the darkness.

"Naryu," Din cried as they were taken away.

"Don't," was all Farore could say.

Ganondorf laughed, but it was not Ganondorf's body that laughed. It was Naryu's.

"Pathetic whelp," he said looking at his hands, "but she is powerful enough to defeat you."

Link could see Din running from the forest nearby trying to get to Naryu and himself. He had to fight her; there was no other way out of it. Link raised his shield and reached into his pouch for something to attack her with. He found the bow and arrow. He put the arrow on the string and aimed at her. He let it fly. The arrow bounced off her shield.

"Damn it, Naryu," Din said coming up from behind Link, "why are you so stupid sometimes?"  
Din threw fireballs at her friend angrily.

Link looked all around him trying to find some way to win. Naryu raised her hands in the air forming some blue magic orb. Din refused to move.

Link pulled out his sword and spun around, hitting the orb back to Naryu. It hit her square in the chest sending her flying back and against a tree. She stood up slowly. She formed another orb with one hand and shot it at them.

Link grabbed Din and dodged the orb. He turned to see where it hit to find that it was flying back at them.

"Shoot," Link growled as he dragged Din behind him. Link ran through the forest as fast as he could drag Din. He was finally able to loose the orb and make it hit a tree. Naryu walked into the forest after them. He laughed at them evilly. Link had Din in front of him with his hand over her mouth. She held perfectly still. Once Naryu had passed them Link let her go and he dug in his pouch for something, anything. He snuck out of the forest with Din close behind him. He was met with an unwanted sight. Midna was in the field, obviously lost, calling for him.

"Link? Link where are you?"

Link ran to her and put his hand over her mouth, "Shut up, he'll hear you."

"Link what is going on?" Midna moaned as she pulled Link's hand of her mouth.

"You need to get out of here, we're being attacked."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"He means him, me, Farore, Zelda and Naryu," Din said appearing from behind Link.

"And who the heck are you?"

"I am Din, the Oracle of seasons. And you are?" Din responded.

"Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm," Midna responded coldly.

"Great, now can we get back to the problem at hand?" Din asked in return.

"Yes, and we need to hurry," Link said looking to the forest behind them. They all jumped when they heard the sound of roaring from behind them. Trees began to fall left and right. Link took a step forward and prepared to fight. Naryu ran from the forest with another orb above her head. She threw it as hard as she could at the three. Link attacked back sending it flying into Naryu once again. She fell back again.

"Who is that?" Midna asked holding onto Link's shoulder.

"That's Ganondorf, or Naryu. He's taken her body over and is using her to attack us," Link explained.

"How can we defeat her, him, it?" Midna asked again.

"I don't know," Link moaned.

"We have to get him out of her," Din said throwing more fireballs at Naryu, who dodged every one.

Midna ran and hid behind some rocks as Link and Din continued to fight with all they had. Her mind raced. She jumped up suddenly and ran in front of them; she raised her hands and let the magic flow. A giant monster appeared in her place and she attacked Naryu. Darkness flew in every direction and Naryu fell to the ground, hurt, but not dead.

Din ran to her friend and took her to safety. Farore screamed from the forest not very far away.

"Ganondorf!"

Link took off in a dead run after the source of the scream. He found Farore struggling out of Ganondorf's grip and Zelda bandaged and breathing sprawled on the ground. Link ran to Ganondorf with his sword drawn. He slashed at his arm.

Ganondorf hissed and lunged back. Farore stood holding her left arm and limped over to Zelda.

"Is she?" Link asked out of breath.

"Just barely," Farore said kneeling by the bloody body.

The rumbling of Ganondorf's magic could be heard all around them.

"You don't have much time," Naryu said walking up to them, with the help of Midna and Din.

"You have to wake her, she has the power to help you defeat him," Din said with tears in her eyes.

Link held Zelda close. Her face showed the pain she was in. If she woke up now she would not be able to do anything from the pain she would be in. Her arms and legs were cut and bloody. But this was the only chance he had to revive her. He lifted her face up to his. He kissed her as gently as he could. His tears began to soak her face. He stroked her head and waited for her to open her eyes.

They never opened.

He kissed her again.

Nothing happened.

His heart sank.

"I- I'm not her true love," he whispered.

"I don't understand," Naryu said kneeling next to the two, "how can you not be her true love after all you've done for her?"

"You risked your life for her," Farore said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone could feel the quiet roar from Ganondorf coming near them.

Link stood up and looked out to where Ganondorf waited for him.

"True love or not," he pulled the sword from his sheath, "I will kill this man for her sake. I will win this battle and I will find her REAL true love if it kills me."

Link ran out into the field as fast as he could.

"For Zelda," He screamed.

The sword battle had begun.

Ganondorf swung his blade at his head, nearly cutting his hat off. Link swung back, landing his blow on Ganondorf's leg.

"Ganondorf is growing weaker," Din mused.

"We have to help him," Naryu said standing weakly.

"I'll stay with her," Midna said kneeling next to Zelda's body.

The three Oracles nodded and ran to the field. Link was gaining the upper hand slowly. Ganondorf saw Link getting cocky and took his chance. He swung his sword and drove it into Link's side. The blood that came from the wound was more than all of Ganondorf's wounds combined.

"Link," Din cried as she threw fire at Ganondorf.

Farore sent the wind to pick him up and bring him to them as fast as she could. Naryu threw her blue orbs at Ganondorf as Farore quickly wrapped Link's wound. Midna watched in horror as Ganondorf took advantage of their moment of confusion.

"Come on Zelda," she pleaded, "No one could possibly love you more than Link. You have to wake up. Please wake up. He's going to die for you. Don't let him die. Please. Wake up!"

~ Zelda's P.O.V. ~

"No one could possibly love you more than Link."

I know.

"You have to wake up."

I'm trying

"Please wake up."

I can't.

"He's going to die for you."

Why won't I wake up?

"Don't let him die."

I don't want him to die.

"Please."

I can't wake up!

"Wake up!"

I need help!

* * *

Oh shoot... she didn't wake up. What could this mean? Link is not meant for Zelda? Someone help Zelda wake up!


	15. And He Shall Smite the Wicked

We last left Zelda unable to wake up. Why?  
Because i'm a big jerk ;P  
It's okay though... maybe...  
Jus read it .

* * *

Chapter 15  
And He Shall Smite the Wicked

I struggle to open my eyes. I can hear the fighting; I can hear Midna begging for me to wake up. But I see the world that I have been trapped in for days. I have been sentenced as a crazy person and am standing in the middle of Castletown town square. The people have beaten me and laughed at me. I try with all my might to open my eyes. I can't even say anything. I've been gagged to keep people from listening to my "crazy talk."

This is crazy.

I fight at the gag in my mouth as the world around me begins to swirl.

"She's a witch; watch how she changes her body. And makes it invisible," a person calls out from the crowd.

I finally get the gag out of my mouth. I am going to milk this 'witch' thing for all it's worth. I start shaking my body and lashing out whenever someone tries to put the gag back in my mouth.

"Non Posse Pecare!" I shout to the people in the square.

They all move uneasily.

"Huic via destrudens cleos est!" I chant to the frightened people.

"Release me or face the wrath of Polina! The witch of Hyrule!"

The people scramble to release my bonds as I begin to scream wildly. Once I am free I run to the fields. I can tell that that is where the fight is happening. I never stop running. I run to the forest desperate to find some hope to return to my own world.

"Link where are you?"

"Right here," a voice calls from behind me.

I turn and stare at the Link of this world sitting on a stump with arms crossed. He is smiling evilly at me.

"Why can't I just leave this place," I moan as I turn from him.

"Because I don't want you to leave," his voice changes into a much darker voice. A voice I wish I could forget. I turn and see that Link has stood up and is walking toward me, his eyes flash with danger. I take a step back. He is not Link.

I clench my fists as he reaches for my hand.

"You're not Link," I shout as I punch him as hard as I can.

He falls back and lets go of my hand. I grab the sword in his hilt and begin to attack.

"Zelda wait," his voice is Link's again.

I stop and stare at him.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you, I've missed you is all," I smiles at me as kindly as possible. That smile always makes me melt. I shake it off and try to swing the sword again. Link grabs my hand with one hand and my waist with his other. He pulls me in close to him, inches away from his face.

I struggle out of his grip. I find an opening.

I kick him in the groin as hard as I can. He falls back and I take my chance. I swing at his head.

The blade slices his shoulder for he stands up suddenly. I jump back.

"You can't keep me here! I can get out weather you like it or not." I swing my sword at him again. This time it gashes his stomach. As he steps back to hold the wound I go for the throat. The figure disappears into dust and the world fades all around me. A new world appears and I stand up. Midna stares at me in shock. I still have the sword in my hand and I run to the other fight. Without even thinking I lunge at the dark figure.

"You can't stop me," I scream as the sword pierces the man's skin. The blood flies everywhere. The figure slouches forward and turns slowly. Ganondorf smiles wickedly at me. "You can't hold me down," I say quietly.

"Watch me," he hissed in my face. I pull my sword out of his side and prepare for another blow. Link and the Oracles all watch in shock as I jump on his swinging sword and leap over his head. As I descend I spin around and slice his left shoulder. As I land he holds his left shoulder to stop the blood flow. I hear Link come up from behind me. He has been hurt badly as well and is knocked away by Ganondorf's good hand. I follow up on his attack and shove my sword into his throat. He stumbles back and drops his sword. I see Link come up one more time and he stabs him in the heart. The dark power bursts from his body sending us both flying backward. The darkness fills the world around us.

~END P.O.V ~

The dust clouds of darkness lifted from the earth. The sun began to burn once more over the land of Hyrule. The birds began to sing their farewell to daytime. The trees continue their wave goodnight to the sun. The mountains are lowering their crowns to the sun's brow. The people are preparing to rejoice in the return of their Princess, safe from all harm. Time has begun again.

Zelda and Link lie on the ground bloody, tired, but victorious. Zelda opened her eyes and looked over to where Link lied. He was looking at her. She reached out her hand for his. He did the same. As soon as their hands touched they knew that they would be alright. Midna and the Oracles rushed to the hurt couple's side.

"Link," Midna cried as she threw herself on Link's hurting body.

"Oh Zelda," the Oracles immediately began to nurse her wounds. Midna did the same for Link.

After a while of wrapping and moaning from the extensive healing process Zelda finally sat up. Link was already sitting up. Zelda cleared her throat to get Link's attention. He turned and looked over at her; he smiled weakly as she made her way over to him. Zelda grabbed his hand and wiped his face with a piece of her torn gown.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked as he touched her hand.

He nodded and smiled, "You?"

Zelda laughed lightly, "Of course I am."

As the last of the sun was setting over the horizon Link was able to stand with a little help. Zelda was more than happy to oblige. Midna walked closely behind.

"I meant to thank you for what you said earlier, Midna," Zelda said smiling behind her.

"Oh?" Midna asked, "What did I say?"

"You said that Link loved me," Zelda said looking at Link and smiling even bigger, "And I want to thank you for that."

"I never said that," Midna said coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But it is true," Link said smiling back at Zelda, "I love you more than life itself."

The Oracles watched the spiteful princess glare at the happy couple.

"Perhaps keeping her here is not a very good idea," Farore whispered to the others.

"Perhaps not," Naryu agreed.

"Well why don't we just make her leave?" Din asked.

"Because," Naryu chided, "she is not our guest."

"Only Prince Link can ask her to leave," Farore added.

"And he does not see the problems it will cause himself and Zelda now," Naryu continued.

"But they will see the effects soon if she keeps this up," Din noted.

"And what do you suppose we do in order to keep the peace?" Farore wondered.

"Ban her from the celebrations," Din offered.

"Tell Link to beware," Naryu mused.

"Beware what," Din said frustrated, "Link, your friend is trying to ruin your chances of marrying Zelda; you should send her away."

"Dreams," Farore mused to herself.

"Dreams?" Din asked.

"That's how Zelda could tell what was going to happen to her; why not do the same with Link?"

"And how do you suppose we do that," Din asked angrily.

"Not dreams," Naryu said staring into the darkness, "visions. Visions of what will happen if Link keeps Midna here. Make them as real and horrifying as possible."

"Horrifying," Din teased, "you want to scare him to get rid of his little friend?"

"Why not," Farore said with a gleam in her eyes, "I think scaring him would be fun."

"No character changes here," Din growled, "I'm the mean one."

"He's a man of courage; we need to hit him right where it hurts," Farore said smiling.

"Oh, get on with you;" Naryu said crossing her arms, "They're all grown up, not those carefree children anymore. They can take care of themselves. We at least need to arrive at the castle with them."

The Oracles all ran after their escaping subjects.

"There you are," Zelda smiled to her guardians, "I was worried you were lost."

"Of course not you're Highness," Naryu said brushing a hair from Zelda's face.

Zelda giggled and got a better grip on Link's side.

It did not take long for the group to reach the gates of Casteltown. They walked in slowly.

"Wait," Link said holding a hand up so Zelda would stop, "reach in my pouch and get my whistle."

"I got it," Midna said reaching slowly into Link's pouch.

Link ignored Midna and kept his eyes on his love, who, in turn, kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Here Link," Midna said shoving the whistle in Link's face.

"Here," Link took it and offered it to Zelda, "I'm too weak to play it."

Zelda took the whistle and held it up to her lips, she played it sweet and clear. The sound of hoof beats could be heard from a ways off. Epona soon stopped in front of them.

Zelda helped Link onto his horse and took her place behind him. She took the reins and pushed Epona forward at a steady pace. Midna and the Oracles walked along side them. As they entered the city the Oracles stopped them.

"You can't possibly plan on meeting the King and Queen dressed like that, now, do you?" Naryu asked.

Zelda examined their clothes. "I suppose not."

Zelda got off Epona and stood before the Oracles. They put their hands in front of them. A sparkling light flew from their hands and around Zelda. The torn threads of her gown were repaired. Her hair was put up in a pony tail and her dress flowed a beautiful white and red. She had a blue sash wrapped around her waist. Her crown was restored to her. In all she was a beautiful sight to behold. Link was proud to say that he loved her before she became a Princess.

Link was next to get his makeover. He was given a crown as well and royal robes. He wore a green tunic that was the same as his old torn one, only with a more regal style. Zelda helped him back onto Epona and this time he took the reigns. Link always kept one arm around Zelda at all times. Half way through the square a man noticed the wounds and ordered Link to stop. He obliged. The man returned with a bottle of potion in his hands.

He handed it to Link who popped the top off. He took a drink and immediately felt better. Zelda smiled to the man, "Thank you good sir."

"My pleasure, my lady," he nodded.

They began to ride again; they were just about to the castle when Zelda felt something on her lips. There was still potion in the jar.

"Drink up," Link said placing his head on her shoulder.

"Oh Link," Zelda said grabbing the jar from him, "you need it more than I do."

"No," Link said holding onto her waist tighter, "I'm fine, perfectly healed. There is enough for you to have some too."

"I couldn't," Zelda said trying to push the jar away.

"I insist, you can't meet the King and Queen injured. What would your mother think?"

"She'll just have to get used to it."

"Oh for goddesses sake," Midna cried out annoyed, "just drink the goddess forsaken thing!"  
Zelda turned to her fellow princess and threw a cross-eyed face at her.

"Very well," she said turning back and lifting the jar to her lips.

"Thank you," Link said looking up again.

Once inside the castle grounds Link helped Princess Zelda off Epona. He then offered her his arm and they walked in together. The Oracles took the lead.

Inside the grand throne room the crowd was getting excited. The sun was set and the Princess was to return at any moment. King Fiero and Queen Elphaba sat on their thrones anxious too meet their daughter. To ease the tension Fiero began small talk with the Queen.

"My dear lady," he began turning slightly toward his wife, "it has come to my attention that our daughter, the Princess Zelda, is promised to be married to the Prince of Termina."

"Yes, Your Majesty, the Prince Link," Elphie mused.

"But his country is in a state of war with the Wizard Ganondorf," Fiero added.

"Oh that is true," Elphie agreed, "but one must remember, my husband, that the prince is the one who is fighting the Dark Wizard Ganondorf for the sake of his people's safety."

"I fear that if we marry him into the family," Fiero noted, "the war will have a hurtful effect on our daughter."

Elphie placed her hand on her husband's, "No need to fear for her, my husband. I trust the Oracles have taught our daughter well and she knows of the dangers of war."

Fiero was interrupted by a herald.

The King and Queen stood.

He bowed low to the royals.

"State your business," the King said waving his hand.

The herald stood and began, "News from the armies of Termina, my King."

"Please," the King said taking a step forward, "continue."

"The Wizard Ganondorf's armies marched on our own troops late last night. Due to occurrences in the camp we were awake and alert. We were able to defend ourselves against the wizard's armies. By the early morning dawn the last of the troops were being taken as war prisoners. The wizard himself was found dead by his horse. Some say that the final words from his mouth were, 'A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse.' He was shot in the back with an arrow. He died instantly. The victory is ours!"

"The news gladdens my heart," the king said stroking his beard, "Is the Prince coming to meet his future bride?"

"Is he not already here?" The herald asked honestly, "He was seen coming here before the battle on his royal steed."

"No," the King said crossing his arms, "At least he hasn't arrived yet."

All conversation stopped when the royal fanfare sounded in the castle.

"The Oracles of Hyrule," another herald announced.

Queen Elphie began to wring her hands nervously. The King noticed and held them in his own. This was it.

The three Oracles glided into the large hall bowing their heads as the passed. They came to the thrones and bowed. The looked up and smiled wildly to the King and Queen.

King Fiero extended his hands to the Oracles, "My good friends."

Naryu and Farore took his hands and Din took the Queen's, "Your Graces and most blessed in all of Hyrule," Naryu said bowing her head.

"My daughter," Elphie whispered as Din stroked her hand.

"Is here," Din finished for the worried queen.

All eyes moved to the entrance as a tall woman walked in. Her eyes remained downcast. She approached the thrones and bowed low to the King and Queen.

King Fiero looked upon this woman with eyebrows furrowed, "My dear Princess."

"Princess Midna, you're Graces, of the Twilight Realm," she said raising her head. "I traveled with your daughter."

"Then we welcome you to our kingdom, your majesty," Elphie said smiling sweetly.

"Many thanks to you, most blessed Queen. Your daughter is a fine woman indeed," she said smiling half-heartedly and stepping aside.

The fanfare blew once more, "The Prince Link and guest," the herald called out.

Prince Link walked slowly into the throne room. The lady on his arm tensed suddenly.

"You're fine," he reassured.

"No I'm not," she retorted.

"Just breathe," he said holding onto her arm tighter.

She choked in more air quickly.

"Slowly," he guided.

She nearly tripped on her gown when she saw the King and Queen clearer. Link promptly stopped and gave her a moment to breathe.

"They are your parents. They love you," he started walking again, "they want you to succeed."

"I just want to scream and run away from here," she said grabbing her dress to help her ascend the stairs to the throne.

The King smiled to Link, "My dear boy," he outstretched his arms, "it's been too long. Last I saw you your father had to help you get on your horse."

"My gracious sovereign," Link said releasing her arm and embracing the King, "I am pleased to see you well."

"Yes," the King said kissing his cheeks, "As you know we are anticipating the Princess' return."

"You have arrived right before she entered," the Queen said allowing Link to kiss her hand.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the King asked extending a hand to the maiden, "A cousin? Close friend?"

"Indeed she is a very close friend of mine," he took her hand and led her to the King, "This is a Princess who has won my heart."

The King and Queen shot looks at each other quickly, "How marvelous for you, my dear boy," the King said as the maid curtsied to the King.

"What is your name my dear?" the Queen asked taking the maid's other hand.

"I've been called Polina for most of my life now, but just recently I've been told that I have another name altogether," she explained carefully, "I have been told that my name is really Zelda, Princess Zelda."

The eyes of both royal parents opened wide. The Queen began to grin wildly, "Oh," she choked back her tears, "My little one."

"Our little girl has grown into a fine young princess, a lovely woman indeed," the King said beaming.

The Queen hugged her long missed princess, who hugged her long wanted mother. Her father stroked her long hair and kissed her head.

"Strike up the band," the King shouted to the crowd, "let the celebration begin."

Zelda looked around at the people smiling and beginning to dance. She turned back her father, "All for me?"  
Her mother placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Oh of course, you deserve nothing less."

"Besides," the king said extending a hand to Prince Link, "We must celebrate the young Prince's victory over the forces of the Dark Wizard Ganondorf."

Link blinked in shock and Zelda smiled excitedly. She ran to him and hugged him laughing, "That's wonderful Link!"

Zelda was not the only one to hug him.

Midna placed both arms around his waist and kissed his neck, "Congratulations, my lord," she whispered in his ear.

It all happened so fast Link hardly knew what was happening. But Zelda did. She let go and took a step back. Link stared at her in shock.

"We've won!" he mused to himself.

"Yes," Zelda said nodding and walking back to her father. Thankfully, no one else saw what happened.

* * *

Thank goodness she's okay :)  
But Midna is really getting in the way. .

Alright, I will update again soon, but I have to finnish Hamlet to get more ideas... 'cause right now I have no idea where to take it... I have like a paragraph after this... so I need a little more to work with...

But don't worry, I _AM_ trying to get my butt in gear again... I need better sleep habits first. :/


End file.
